Look at what you've done
by N. Halifax
Summary: Ch. 8 is up! Olivia is widowed with a 16 yearold son and a 4 yearold daughter. She is in love with her new boyfriend but her son wont give him a chance and slowly pushs him away from her. Please R&R EO friendship mixed in.
1. I won't make you choose

Olivia put make up on getting ready for her date that she was extremely excited about. She was starting to fall for a man for the first time since her husband died two years ago. The only problem with meeting a man and trying to have a relationship with were her two kids.

Adam was sixteen and didn't like any man that was interested in his mother and always found a way to hate that man that was taking Olivia on a date. He had his father's piercing blue eyes and received his fathers built figure. He got Olivia's attitude to mouth off and not care what anyone thought of him, which always got him in trouble.

Alexis was four and full of energy. She looked up to Adam and like any little sister, did whatever her big brother told her. Most of the time she hated the men Olivia dated just because Adam did. She was a true daddy's girl and missed her father.

William was a parole officer that died because of a car bomb set in by a parolee. He was the shy type except with the kids. Even with Olivia he had his shy moments since he loved her very much. He wasn't the strict parent since he had a soft side for his children and always left it to Olivia when the kids needed to be punished.

Olivia buttoned up her shirt and went out of the room. Adam was in the kitchen eating since he was a football quarterback and was always snacking on something.

"You know one day you will eat all the food in the house and I wont have anything to give to Alexis" Olivia teased as she stroked the back of his short hair.

Adam looked up from his sandwich and noticed his mother in tight jeans and a nice pink shirt "Going on a date?"

"Yea. Dominic is picking me up soon"

Adam rolled his eyes and got back to eating his food.

"You don't like Dom either?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow at her oldest.

"Why do you need to go on a date? We don't need anyone else" Adam got up and placed the dish in the sink.

"Adam I need to live my life too. Why do you date the head cheerleader?"

"I don't have two kids. You're hardly ever home with your job and now you're going on a date with this guy"

"I'm home"

"For like an hour and that's when you're getting ready to go on a date"

Olivia got up and walked over to him "You know I don't go on dates that often. Dominic is a nice guy and I have been dating him for a month"

"If you died dad wouldn't go on dates at all" Adam mumbled and went to his room.

Olivia took a deep breath knowing Adam was extremely protective and missed William the most since Will always made time to practice football with him.

Olivia heard the doorbell. She went over to the door less excited then she was because of Adam. She opened it and smiled at her boyfriend.

"You look sad" Dominic stated giving her a suspicious look playfully.

"Just a little" Olivia shrugged as she gave him a hug.

"Will this cheer you up?" He pulled out a red rose from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Olivia smirked and took it "Absolutely"

Dominic was taller then her and had a muscular body. He was the complete opposite of William, which was a little refreshing to Olivia and a relief since she didn't want to date someone that reminded her of her husband. Dominic had hazel eyes, which were the first thing to stand out to Olivia. He had a weird sense of humor and always made Olivia laugh because he wasn't afraid to be dorky with her. He was very smart since he was a paramedic and that's how Olivia met him.

"Can you give me a second? I have to talk to Adam."

"Sure. I'll be in the living room" Dominic nodded and went to the living room and sat there knowing Adam hated him but Olivia always told him not to mind him.

Dominic noticed Alexis's leg under the coffee table and Olivia told him how she always hid when company was over because she used to hide behind William when she was scared. Olivia tried to get her out of the habit but it never worked "I spy an Alexis"

He heard the little girl giggle. "No you don't"

"I spy a voice," He teased with a smirk "I guess I have to sit here and eat my chocolate bar all by myself, too bad Alexis isn't here"

The four year old peeked out from under the table and went back "Where's the chocolate?"

"Is that Alexis? I thought she wasn't here"

"If there is chocolate then maybe"

Dominic smiled and pulled out a Hershey's kiss from his pocket "I was planning to give your mommy a kiss but you can have it" He placed the chocolate under the table.

"She always gets them from me so she can miss out, actual kisses not these"

"Well that's fair"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia went into Adam's room and his music was on and was lying in bed. He was throwing a football in the air and then caught it as it came back down.

He looked over and noticed a rose in Olivia's hands "Poor guy is trying to get laid"

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed the football from his hands "Go say hi to him"

"No way."

"Adam he is trying to be nice to you. If I were him I would probably smack you for treating him the way you do all the time"

"Then you probably have more balls then him" He said with a chuckle "Mr. Estrogen is a EMS dude and you're a cop. Now that right there is sexy"

"Fine. Decide what kind of man you want to be. Want to be like your father and be a man about it or do you want to be a coward and just hate everyone"

Adam just looked at her "You don't have the right to talk about him that way"

"You don't have the right to treat me the way you do" Olivia sat down by him and put her arm around his shoulders "I miss dad too"

"You can't make me like Dominic," Adam got off the bed and went to his closet. "I'm going to Darnell's house"

"What about Alexis? You want to leave her here?"

"She's your kid not mine, have your date in the house." He pulled on his hoodie "Plus that pedophile might like being here" He smirked at Olivia and left his room.

Olivia shook her head and got up "Adam get over here" She ordered angrily.

Dominic looked up seeing Adam storm out of his room and grab his car keys. "Hey"

"Shut the fuck up" Adam mumbled.

Olivia grabbed him by his hoodie as she caught up to him "Adam" She said as calmly as she could.

Alexis came out from under the coffee table and hugged Adam around the legs. "Leave him alone"

"Maybe I should go" Dominic said as he got up seeing he should be the last person in this house.

"No Dom, it's fine" Olivia looked at him.

"Maybe you should go and stop trying to get into my mom's pants" Adam shoot him a look.

"Adam I'm not trying to do that" Dominic said calmly.

"I'm a better liar then that" Adam pulled his hoodie away from Olivia's grip and untangled Alexis's arm from his legs "Enjoy my mom Dominic" He stormed out of the house and slammed the door closed.

"Olivia if you want I can go, it's not a big deal" Dominic whispered seeing how embarrassed Olivia was.

"No. It's fine" Olivia whispered as she tried to keep her tears to herself. She kneeled down and picked Alexis up "C'mon honey" She carried her upstairs to her room.

Dominic sat back down on the couch knowing how much crap he got himself in for dating a woman with children, especially a teenager.

Olivia put Alexis to bed and placed the blanket over her and noticed the chocolate in her hands. She knew Dominic always kept Hershey's Kisses in his pocket since it was his favorite joke to play on her by asking her if she wanted a kiss and then he would give her the chocolate instead of an actual kiss "Hey where did you get that?"

"Dominic gave it to me" The four year old answered.

"You like Dominic?"

Alexis just shrugged "Adam doesn't"

Olivia nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight honey"

"Mommy do you miss daddy?"

"Of course" Olivia answered.

"Did you forget about him? I mean you're dating Dominic now"

"Honey I will never forget your father no matter who I date. You know why? Because I have you and Adam"

Alexis nodded "Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams" Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Olivia walked down the stairs and went into the living room "Hey you" She sat down by her boyfriend and placed her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's ok" He gave her a kiss on the head "You're not the one that hates my guts…at least I think"

Olivia smirked a little "No, I don't hate you"

"Good. I had reservations to that French restaurant you wanted to go to but it's sort of shot to hell now huh?"

"I'm sorry" Olivia groaned, "I would love to go but I can't leave Alexis alone"

"It's ok" Dominic gave her a kiss "I could bring France to you if you want" He teased with a smirk and started to kiss her.

Olivia placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back. They sat on the couch for at least ten minutes just making out.

Olivia broke the kiss "We need to eat and breath as well" She whispered with a smirk.

"I'm a good cook," He said proudly. "I can cook…French toast"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be French food" Olivia smiled and took his hand and led him to the kitchen "Frozen pizza?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He pulled out a frozen pizza from her freezer "Sausage?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Olivia mocked with a smile as she pulled out a pan and grabbed the pizza from his hands.

After a while they sat in her living room eating the pizza and watching a movie.

"Was Adam like that all the time?" Dominic asked as he fed Olivia a bite of his slice.

"No. After William's death he became extremely rebellious and then when I started dating a year ago he became just cruel to anyone I brought home"

"I would probably be the same why if I were him"

Olivia looked over at him "You also think its bad that I'm dating?"

"No. My mom died when I was ten and I couldn't stand it seeing my dad with some woman. I think it's just a guy thing"

Olivia shrugged "He's my son so it's not like I can smack him for being so rude"

"Well I would smack him but I'm afraid you would brake up with me" Dominic teased with a smile.

"If you ever touched my son I would beat the crap out of you not just break up with you" Olivia smirked and nudged him with her elbow.

"Want a kiss?"

"I want a make out session"

"I don't have that much money to buy you that many kisses" He winked at her "But maybe you can afford me. I'm willing to sell myself for you"

"Oh good. Exactly what I want in a man" Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at her watch "You know Adam won't be home for another hour and a half probably"

"Hmmm…what does that mean?" He looked at her suspiciously in a playful manner.

Olivia put her pizza down and took his hand "Let's find out" She pulled him off the couch and led him to her room.

"Oh I like this French style we have going tonight"

Olivia winked and locked the door behind his back "You think you are lucky enough Dominic?"

"I think I'm charming enough" He smirked and wrapped her arms around his waist and walked with her to her bed. Both fell down on the bed and started to kiss.

Olivia broke the kiss "I'm going to check on Alexis and make sure she doesn't wake up ok?"

"Sure" Dominic nodded and let go of her.

Olivia gave him a kiss and got off the bed "Don't go anywhere"

"Do I look stupid or something?"

Olivia went out of the room.

Dominic took his shoes off and tucked his shirt in his pants knowing Olivia's favorite thing to do was pull his shirt out while they kissed.

Olivia came back in the room and locked the door again "She's sleeping like a tank"

"I didn't know those slept"

"Funny" Olivia smiled and sat down on top of him.

"Mmmm you look good up there"

"You look good down there" Olivia kissed his cheek and went to his neck.

He gently started to unbutton her shirt as she slowly led her hands down his muscular stomach and pulled his shirt out.

They heard the front door get closed.

"Adam?" Olivia mumbled into Dominic's mouth.

"It would really help if you didn't say your sons name as we kiss."

"No. I think he's home"

"In that case I'm going out the window," Dominic whispered.

"No, Dom, it's fine. He probably cooled down"

"I don't want you to fight with your son because of me plus if he finds us here he will think I'm the one trying to get in your pants and in reality your trying to get in mine but he shouldn't know that"

Olivia chuckled "I am trying to get in your pants aren't I?"

"A lot of people are, don't worry" He smiled as he picked her up from him and placed her on the bed "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Sure" Olivia buttoned her shirt up and wiped her mouth "You have lipstick on you"

Dominic wiped his cheek as he pulled his shoes on "Got it?"

Olivia got up and wiped the lipstick off for him "There you go"

"Thanks" He gave her kiss "Did French people go out the window cause if so we did hell of a job in being French tonight"

Olivia chuckled "Maybe"

They heard a knock on the door.

Dominic opened Olivia's window and blew her a kiss.

Olivia blew him a kiss with a small smirk. "Goodnight Spiderman"

"Goodnight detective" He climbed out of the window and jumped out.

Olivia opened the door to her room and found Adam's friend standing there. "Darnell?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic fixed his jeans and turned to go to his car but Adam was standing in his way with his arms crossed on his chest. "Sneaking out?"

Dominic just looked at the sixteen year old "No"

"You know if I came here and you were not all over my mom then I wouldn't think you were such a low life piece of crap but your sneaking out of her room with your fly open."

Dominic looked down and noticed Olivia unzipped his jeans and he didn't even notice it. He quickly zipped it up "It's not what you think"

"Really? Cause I think you were just banging my mom with my sister in the next room. Some man you are"

"You think your father would be proud of you for treating your mother this way?" Dominic asked raising an eyebrow.

Adam slugged him with all the force he had "Don't you ever talk about my father!"

Dominic wiped his lip "Grow up kid" He shook his head and walked past him.

Olivia ran to the front door hearing the yelling and spotted Dominic going to his car "Dom!"

Dominic stopped and turned around "Olivia I'm not going to make you choose between me or your kids but I can't take this anymore. When you're ready to go on a date where I don't have to baby sit your son call me" he wiped his lip again and went in his car.

Adam walked to the front door "You kiss that bastard in dad's bed? Who the hell are you?"

Olivia grabbed him angrily by his shirt and led him to his room "Darnell go home!" She yelled at hers son's friend.

Darnell quickly left the house.

Olivia pushed Adam into his room and closed the door "Adam I'm getting sick of this"

"So am I" He sat down on his bed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Dominic went out the window because of you. He doesn't want to make you upset, do you understand that?"

"I don't care. I don't like him"

"It's not for you to say. You embarrassed me twice tonight, you realize that no one is going to take your fathers place no matter what happens"

"Don't talk about him"

Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up "C'mon" She pulled him to her bedroom and sat him down on her bed. She took a picture of William and her that was sitting on her nightstand and put it Adam's hands "I haven't forgotten about dad"

"How can you be with someone else?" Adam whispered as he kept looking at the picture.

"Because I know your dad wants me to be happy"

"Dominic isn't right for you"

Olivia kneeled down in front of him "Why not?"

"Because he isn't dad"

"Come here" Olivia took him in a hug and stroked his hair. "You pushed away any man that I had a date with, it needs to stop"

"He had no right to say anything about dad. He deserved that punch"

"Dominic knew dad, he was the paramedic on call when the accident happened. He knew him before dad passed away. They were good friends"

Adam stopped hugging her "And he doesn't have a problem dating you? You're screwing dad's friend?"

"It's not like that"

Adam got off the bed "I can't like him knowing he is betraying dad. I'm sorry but I don't think I can ever not have a problem with him"

"Fine, hate him but you make me upset by doing that"

Adam just shrugged "You think it's easy for me too see you with another man?"

"Dad would want us to move on"

"Stop saying that! You don't know what he would want! He is dead!" Adam yelled angrily and went to his room and slammed the door closed.

Olivia took a deep breath as she lay down on her bed and looked at the picture of her and William at their wedding. "Why did you leave me?"


	2. I'm not that guy Olivia

Olivia quickly prepared Alexis's breakfast and placed it on the table. "Alexis hurry up honey"

Alexis came out of her room already dressed "I don't want to go to preschool"

"Lex you like preschool, you told me that already. You have to get used to waking up early honey" Olivia gave her a kiss and sat her down "Eat and Adam will drive you and pick you up after school"

Adam came into the kitchen with a football in his hands "I have plans after school, I cant"

"What do you have to do?" Olivia asked.

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"I'm hanging out with some friends, relax detective" Adam rolled his eyes and took some of the food from Alexis's plate.

"Hey that's mine!" She yelled at him.

"Shut up squirt" He messed with her hair and grabbed his car keys "Hurry up, I don't want to be late"

"Adam I want you to pick her up from preschool and bring her to the station house, do you understand me?"

"Yea, yea" Adam nodded as he sat down by Alexis. "When are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know but I'll try to come home early cause we have to get ready for someone's birthday"

A huge smile appeared on Alexis's face and she put up five fingers up in Adam's face "Five!"

Adam chuckled "I was five too eleven years ago kid," He put her hand down "Stop talking and eat"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. Her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out "Benson…I'll be right there"

"Already?" Adam asked.

"Yea. I'm sorry." Olivia gave each of them a kiss on the head "I got my cell so if you need anything just call ok?"

"She's done anyway" Adam took the plate from Alexis and put it to the side. He got up and waited for Alexis to stand on her chair like she always did for a piggyback ride. Alexis got up and stood on the chair "Jump" The four year old jumped on his back and held on.

"Be careful" Olivia gave them a kiss as she clipped her holster to her belt. "Love you"

"You too" Both siblings said in unison as Adam carried her out of the house and to his car.

Olivia grabbed her car keys and left the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia arrived at the crime scene about half an hour later.

She went out of the car where she was quickly met by her partner "Hey"

"Morning" Elliot said with a wave "She's in the bus now, Dom is fixing her up"

Olivia slightly nodded since she didn't want to see her boyfriend after last night's events. She knew Dominic was the type of man to keep quiet when he was angry and that almost annoyed her since it was hard for her to tell when he was upset about something.

She went in the back of the ambulance and Dominic was the first she saw. She hated that she always got turned on seeing him on the job since the dark blue uniform looked extremely good against his fit body.

"Hey" she said quietly as she approached the girl.

"Don't look at me," The victim said through tears.

"It's ok Ashley, this is Detective Olivia Benson. She just wants to help" Dominic assured the teenager as he cleaned the cuts on her cheek.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk now" Olivia nodded a little. "Why don't we get you to the hospital and talk there ok?"

"Why do I have to go to the hospital?" Ashley asked looking up at Dominic "You said I don't have any severe bruises"

"Um" Dominic looked at Olivia and then back at the girl "The doctors have to do a rape kit. Why doesn't Olivia come with us and she can talk to you ok?"

"Sure" Ashley nodded.

"C'mon" Dominic led her inside the ambulance.

Olivia looked around and found Elliot "Hey I'm going to ride with her ok?"

Elliot nodded "I'll meet you there"

Olivia nodded and got into the ambulance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to the hospital and got Ashley in a room after finishing the rape kit.

Olivia walked with Dominic as he went to go to the vending machine since he was on brake.

"How is she?"

"She has mild injures on the cheekbone and small bruising. The perp used as little force as possible," Dominic answered as he put money in the machine. "How are the kids?"

"Good. Look I'm sorry about last night" Olivia said in a low voice "Adam crossed the line by hitting you"

"It's ok, I told people I got in a bar fight. Figured it was less embarrassing then telling them my girlfriends son slugged me" Dominic smirked a little as he pulled out a soda. "After I climbed out of the window"

Olivia smiled a little "You want to come over tomorrow? We're having a small party for Alexis since she is turning five"

"And have Adam kick me in the privates? No, I'm good" Dominic shook his head and turned to walk away.

"C'mon Dom he wont do that" Olivia caught up to him "Don't mention William in front of him again and he wont smack you"

"Olivia I don't want to have a war with your teenage son. I like you but we wont get time to ourselves ever cause he is making it his goal that you get rid me"

Olivia grabbed his hand and stopped him "Maybe I don't want to get rid of you" She said in a low voice. "I like you…a lot"

Dominic smiled a little "I like you too…a lot actually but I'm not going to be the guy that makes your relationship with your son worse. I don't want to do to you, Adam or Alexis. I'm not that guy"

"I know and that's why I really like you" Olivia whispered as she placed her hands on his waist. "I might give a present as well after the party"

"What? A ten-minute alone with Olivia Benson card?" Dominic smiled and walked away.

Olivia grinned and rolled her eyes "Funny" She called down the hall.

"We can't all be comedians like you Olivia" He called back chuckling as he left the hospital.

Olivia chuckled at him since he was extremely cute and then went back to Ashley's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks later that afternoon.

"How are the kids?" Elliot asked looking up at her.

"Good. Adam is still rebellious and it's getting worse. Alexis is excited about being five"

"Well five is an important age…you switch from Barney to Sesame Street" Elliot teased with a smile.

Olivia smirked and threw her pen at him "Leave my kid alone"

Elliot chuckled and threw her pen back on her table "You want me to talk to Adam?"

"He wont listen. I tried…almost everything" Olivia leaned over the table a little "He punched Dominic last night"

Elliot started to laugh "Dom told me he got in a bar fight and when I asked him why he was in a bar without you he got all weird…I don't think he thought it through all the way"

"I need to get Adam out of the habit for running his mouth all the time. He just doesn't care what he says"

"You know who he got that from?" Elliot asked with a smirk. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "You" He pointed with his pen.

"I don't do that," Olivia said defensively.

"Is this you not arguing?" Elliot teased and shook his head "Adam is exactly like you and William and then Alexis is mostly you and just got the shy thing from William"

Adam came into the precinct with Alexis on his back.

"Stop pulling on my neck! I'll drop you shorty," He said in annoyance.

"You wont listen to me" Alexis defended.

"I don't care if some 5 year old gave you a kiss. Tell mom" Adam rolled his eyes and placed Alexis down on the floor.

"Jerk" Alexis mumbled to him and walked over to Olivia.

Olivia gave her a kiss on the head and placed her on her lap "Hi honey"

"Am I done? Can I go now?" Adam asked as he shoved his hands in his jeans.

Elliot placed his pen down and looked up at the teenager "Adam can we talk?"

"Elliot I have to go. My friends are already waiting"

Elliot got off his seat and put his arm over Adam's shoulders "Let them wait. C'mon let's get a soda" He led him down the hallway.

Alexis looked up at Olivia with a smirk "Guess what?"

Olivia looked down with a smirk "What?" She asked suspiciously to tease her daughter.

"Todd gave me a kiss on the cheek because it's my birthday tomorrow"

Olivia looked shocked "He did? Well I guess I have to start the wedding planning"

John and Fin came into the squad room and took their jackets off.

"Hey kid" John said with a wave.

"I'm going to be five tomorrow!" Alexis yelled excitedly.

"John is still waiting to be that mature age" Fin smirked at the little girl who had Olivia's huge brown eyes.

Alexis just giggled and put her arms out to John.

John took her from Olivia's lap and placed her on his desk. He sat down in his chair and pulled out a notepad "So how old are you now? Like 35? 25?"

"Five!" Alexis yelled and held up five fingers. Olivia just smirked since Alexis loved to spend time with John.

John nodded and pretended to write something down "So cancel the beers and I have to call off the dancing boys"

Alexis burst out laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam and Elliot kept walked down the hall to the vending machine.

"Look Elliot I don't want a speech from you. I get it from my mom all the time" Adam rolled his eyes.

"It's not a speech, more like advice"

"I don't need advice," Adam said defensively.

"Fine. But you should stop fighting with your mother's boyfriend"

Adam just rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath "So who told you? She did or Mr. EMS that cant take a swing?"

"She did" Elliot answered with a smirk "I know your dad would want your mom to be happy and Dominic makes her happy"

"You don't know what he would want," Adam said in louder voice as he stopped where he was.

Elliot placed a hand on his shoulder "You don't have to like Dominic but don't make it so hard on your mother"

"I'm just looking out for her. Is that such a bad thing?"

"It's a very good thing but your mom can take care of herself…trust me I know. She just wants to try and be happy and make you guys happy. And you pushing away any man that is interested in her makes it harder for her and for you"

"Every man is interested in her!" Adam yelled out as he threw his hands up in the air.

Elliot smiled and nodded "Let her turn down the ones she doesn't like huh?"

Adam just shrugged as he looked to the side.

"For your dad?" Elliot asked in a low voice.

Adam slightly nodded "I have to go"

Elliot padded him on the shoulder "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure" Adam nodded and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia got Alexis's cake and decorated it the way the little soon to be five year old wanted the pink frosted cake to look like.

Olivia got the day off for Alexis's birthday and almost never liked to celebrate the kid's birthday without William. Her kids always cheered her up so she guessed it was alright to be happy with William not there.

Elliot showed up earlier then any other guests since him and Casey promised to Olivia, when William died, that they would help her with the kids no matter what.

Olivia was at the stove when Elliot walked in. "Take cover!" He yelled out playfully as he closed the door behind him.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled, "Will was the cook, not me."

"Let the man do it" Elliot rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"I would but I don't know where Adam is" Olivia gave him a cheesy grin playfully.

Elliot rolled his eyes and took the stirrer she had in his hand. "Dom coming?"

"I invited him so I'm hoping Adam didn't scare him off as well" Olivia answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

Just then Casey came into the house with a tiara on her head that read 'Birthday Girl'

Olivia and Elliot both got quiet and just looked at her.

"Aww Casey happy birthday sweetie" Olivia teased with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Casey looked confused for a second and then quickly realized what was on her head "Oh! Right" She took the tiara off her head and shrugged "I got it for Alexis. Thought it was cute"

Olivia nodded and took the tiara from her hands "Thanks"

"What you cooking Stabler?' Casey asked as she walked over to Elliot who was by the stove. "Regular Bobby Flay huh?"

"I'm a better cook then Benson is." Elliot shrugged at the young ADA.

"So where are the kids?" Casey asked looking over at Olivia.

"Adam took Alexis out for breakfast for her birthday cause she wanted frosting on her pancakes cause she is the birthday girl. Plus I need some time alone to prepare for this party" Olivia stated as she watched her friends.

"So is lover boy coming?" Casey asked as she opened the fridge and took two brownies out. She put one in her mouth and placed the other in Elliot's mouth.

Elliot shrugged it off and enjoyed the brownie as his two friends had a small girl moment that they lacked for a while.

"Don't call him that" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Right. What was the way Adam preferred to call him?" Casey asked looking over at Elliot who was still enjoying the brownie he received.

"First name or second?"

"Second"

"Mr. Estrogen" Elliot answered with a small chuckle.

"You two suck" Olivia rolled her eyes and just shook her head as her two friends started to lose their control of their small giggles and start to laugh hysterically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the afternoon there were a couple of kids from Alexis's preschool running around and Elliot and Casey were with them in the backyard and trying to watch the little kids even though they couldn't resist not making fun of each other.

Olivia was in the house and getting the cake ready for Alexis to blow out the candles. She heard the doorbell and went to get it since no one else was paying attention. Adam was with a couple of friends he invited and Alexis was with her friends.

She went to the front door and opened it "Hello Mr. I'm too scared to come" She teased seeing Dominic there.

Dominic smirked a little "I never said I was scared" He corrected as he handed her a gift "Free food right?"

"Oh that's funny" Olivia took the gift and gave him a hug "Thanks for coming"

"Only if there's cake. Chocolate as well"

"No we don't have cake but it's a birthday party" Olivia teased as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What did you bring her?"

"I don't even know. My sister picked it out and told me a little girl will love it" Dominic answered with a shrug.

"Want to eat anything?" Olivia asked as she took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "We got BBQ mostly."

"I'm good. I had to take my niece to a restaurant cause she was bugging me to go so I ate there"

"Oh so you just came for the cake?" Olivia asked with a small smirk.

Dominic wrapped his arms around her waist from the back "And for you" he whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

Olivia tried not to giggle as she put her hands over his "We're in a house full of kids. This is such inappropriate timing"

"Hey I'll take that ten minute alone with Olivia Benson card. I don't mind"

"How about this?" Olivia turned around to look at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I can see if Elliot or Casey can baby sit Alexis tonight and you and I can go have a date…in your apartment." She whispered the last part with a small seductive smile.

"Oh I don't know. I might be busy" Dominic teased with a small smirk and pretended to think "Wow it felt good to turn down a woman"

"You keep teasing me and you might never get anything," Olivia told him with a small nod.

"Oh really?" He asked as she took his hand and pulled him to the backyard.

"Oh yea Dr. Taylor" Olivia answered with a playful wink

Dominic nodded and checked her body out as she kept pulling him toward Casey and Elliot who were picking on each other as if they were children.

"You will never be a mom," Elliot teased with a smile.

"Why?" Casey asked defensively.

"You're too mean to kids"

"Well excuse me for not liking ice cream on my jeans and I wasn't mean I just told that little kid not to run around with ice cream you idiot"

"You aren't a people person either are you?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"Shut up" Casey pushed him off his chair and kept cleaning her jeans.

Elliot groaned as he pulled himself up and then spotted Dominic and Olivia coming over "Thank god, another adult. I was feeling all alone since Novak decided to be ten years old"

"You like getting smacked around by a lawyer Mr. Marine man?" Casey threatened as she shot him a look.

Elliot returned the look and sat back down in his chair.

Alexis ran over and hugged Olivia around the legs "Hi mommy"

Olivia picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek "How's the birthday girl?"

"Casey's great. Thanks for asking" Elliot chimed in.

"I didn't realize it was on my head!" Casey defended as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I think Elliot and Casey need a time out," Alexis whispered to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and nodded "Separate corners" She gave her friends a look playfully.

Elliot and Casey got up and went separate ways. Elliot went to get a beer as Casey went to finish cleaning her jeans.

"Happy birthday Alexis" Dominic said with a small smirk.

"Thanks" The little girl said with a smile "Bring me a gift?"

"Lex" Olivia shook her head.

"Well that's the only reason we invite people to parties isn't it?" Dominic smiled at the little girl and pulled out a Hershey's bar from his back pocket "Since I said I would give you chocolate last night"

Olivia quickly took the chocolate bar from his hands "She's hyper enough. No more sugar for today" Olivia gave her a kiss and put her down "Go play honey"

Alexis quickly ran to her friends.

Dominic scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry" He motioned to the Hershey's bar "I didn't mean to do that"

"Don't worry about it" Olivia put the chocolate down on the table.

"I just figured she likes chocolate like you and I thought I get her that in case she doesn't like the other gift. I didn't mean to get her hyper more so you would have a problem"

"Dom it's not a big deal. Kids are always hyper, its part of being a parent" Olivia assured him with a small smile.

Adam came out of the house and spotted Dominic and Olivia there. He looked at both and then just nodded a little at Dominic as if a 'hi' and walked away.

"I think I'm making progress," Dominic whispered.

"Better then a punch I guess" Olivia teased with a smirk.

"Thank you detective, you're so encouraging"

"Always" Olivia gave him a cheesy grin before interlacing her fingers with his. "Want to help me with the cake and then we can go on that date when this whole party is finished with?"

"It would be my pleasure" Dominic nodded and went with her to the kitchen.

A/N: Do you guys want flashbacks with William or should I keep Olivia and Dominic the main love focus?


	3. A Drunk Bet

Olivia and Dominic walked down the sidewalk holding hands later that night.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dominic asked looking over at her.

"Sure"

"How can you deal with rape and murder everyday?"

"Someone has to." Olivia answered with a shrug. "Why are you a paramedic?"

"I wanted to join the army like my dad and when he died I came back. After a while I figured I might as well do something that the army will pay for. They paid for medical school and I got my Medical degree"

"What about your mom?"

"What about her? She died when I was ten."

Olivia snuggled to his arm more "Want to go for some wine at your place?"

"Oh wine. Of course" He answered with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_Flashback_

"_Detectives this is Henderson's parole officer, William Donavan. Donavan these are the SVU detectives, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler" A uniformed officer introduced. There were cops all around since they were looking for a perp._

"_Nice to meet you" William said with a small nod and smiled a little at Olivia. She had on a navy blue sweatshirt with a zipper on the front and tight blue jeans._

_Olivia smiled and nodded back. William was extremely good looking and had a gray New York hoodie on. His jeans were faded and somewhat baggy._

"_So what's his MO?" Elliot asked as all three started to walk to the building. _

"_Fire escape. He always goes to the fire escape. He likes chases so…" William looked over at Elliot's nice shirt, tie and blazer "Might want to lose the formal look detective" _

_Olivia smiled a little at Elliot who was giving William a weird look "Why don't we split up and make sure he doesn't try to skip out on any sides," Olivia suggested._

"_Sure. Detective you're with me" William pointed to Olivia "Let's take the back"_

_Olivia nodded and followed him "You always dress like that on the job? What happened to professionalism?"_

_William smiled a little "It's my day off. You don't have to bust my balls detective" _

_Olivia smiled and nodded "Fair enough."_

_After the case later that night Olivia sat in the bar sipping on beer. She felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and raised an eyebrow at the person and then finally figured out whom he was. "Hey"_

_William looked over at her "Hey detective. What are you doing here?"_

"_This is the bar I usually come to after work. What are you doing here?"_

"_I was on my way home when I thought I stop by for a beer"_

_Olivia nodded a little "You know you handled yourself very well today"_

_William leaned in a little toward her "That's what I'm trained to do" He said in a low voice._

_Olivia smiled and nodded "Right. Sorry" _

_He let out a chuckle "You want to bust my balls a little more?" He pointed to the baseball cap he hat on "Is this unprofessional?"_

_Olivia smirked and shook her head "The Red Sox. It's not unprofessional it's horrible. You don't deserve to be in New York" _

"_Ouch. Can I borrow your copy of 101 most brutal comments?" _

_Olivia laughed a little "Ok, I'm not mean. I'm just teasing you. I'm sorry"_

"_I figured that, you don't look mean. Look detective…um…can I buy you a drink?"_

"_Only if you stop calling me detective" _

"_Fair enough"_

_End Flashback_

Dominic and Olivia sat on his couch kissing. The wine was open and their glasses were half empty. Dominic had his hand on her waist and Olivia's was holding the back of his neck. Both of their free hands holding each other's hands.

Olivia gently broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his "Want to take this to the bedroom?"

"Yea" He whispered against her lips.

Olivia took his hand and pulled him up. She wrapped his arm around her stomach and

walked him to his bedroom.

Olivia lay down on the bed and just smiled up at him.

Dominic lay down on top of her and brushed her hair away from her face "Hi there"

"Hi" Olivia whispered with a small smile. She grabbed his shirt and gently pulled it up. Dominic put his hands up and both let out a small laugh as she took it off of him.

He pulled her shirt up gently and touched her body as he did. He took it off and threw it next to his on the floor.

Olivia's phone started to ring. She let out a deep breath and pulled her cell phone out. "I'm sorry" Dominic just nodded and sat up. She opened her phone "Benson"

"Hi mommy" She heard Alexis on the other line.

"Hi honey, what's wrong?"

"I can't find the coco puffs"

Olivia rolled her eyes a little "Why don't you ask Elliot sweetheart?"

"He fell asleep watching TV"

Olivia smirked "What about Adam?"

"He isn't here"

Olivia quickly sat up "What do you mean he isn't there?"

"Well…he told me not to tell…but daddy always said not to lie for other people so I'm going to tell you. He sneaked out of his window"

Olivia quickly motioned for Dominic to get off of her. He quickly got to his feet seeing something was wrong. Olivia grabbed her shirt as she kept the phone to her ear. "Alexis honey do you know where he went?"

"No. Do you know where the coco puffs are?"

Olivia couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as her daughter countered her. "Wake up Elliot and tell him to get them for you. Top shelf. Alexis don't get it by yourself, you understand me?"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye honey" Olivia closed the phone and threw it on the bed. "I'm sorry. I have to go"

"No" Dominic let out a playful whine "But why detective?"

Olivia pulled her shirt on "Adam sneaked out of his window. Considering he is the quarterback dating the head cheerleader, my guess is he went to a party"

"You want me to come with you?" Dominic asked as he pulled his own shirt on.

"No, its ok. You don't have to go around the city trying to find my rebellious son" Olivia picked her phone up and put it in her pocket "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok. I'll come with you if you want. I'm hell of a driver since I am a paramedic" He said proudly.

Olivia nodded a little since she didn't want to drive being somewhat angry with Adam now "Ok, lets go"

_Flashback_

_One month later…_

_William sat in his office doing paperwork when he heard his door open "You're late Mr. Johnson" he said not even looking up._

"_Well I'm sorry"_

_He quickly looked up recognizing the woman's voice. Olivia. He just kept looking at her since she ditched him after they had a one night stand one month ago "Olivia" He said almost confused as he put his pen down "What are you doing here?"_

_Olivia shrugged and sat down "To talk"_

_William nodded a little "Ok. A case?"_

"_No. Personal" She answered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. _

"_About our one night stand or how you ditched me that morning?" _

_Olivia smirked a little and again shrugged "I'm not sure. I really hope you're not mad at me"_

"_A girl that just wants sex. What's to be mad about?" He asked smiling and shook his head "What are you doing here seriously?"_

"_How about lunch?"_

"_I got work." He answered looking at her weirdly "What's going on?"_

"_William…I'm…" She quickly got off of her chair "You know what? This was a bad idea. I'm going to go" she turned toward the door._

"_Stop" _

_Olivia turned to look at him and stuck her hands in her pockets._

"_Talk" He instructed. _

_Olivia sat down in the chair again "Ok I know this is probably the last thing you probably want to hear from me but you're going to"_

_He raised an eyebrow being confused "Explain" _

"_William…I'm…well…I'm…sort of…not sort of…but…pregnant" She managed to stutter out. _

_William just kept looking at her "Wow! Rewind for a second" He quickly got off his chair "What…what…wait…huh?"_

"_Well you took it better then me" Olivia said with a small smile. _

"_I can't be a dad. I'm a parole officer. Can you imagine the discipline? Wait. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes" Olivia answered as she put her hands in between her knees "Just take your time. I totally understand" _

_He took a deep breath and sat down on his desk._

_His door opened and a man was about to come in "Mr. Donovan-"_

"_Bad time. Go wait" William pointed outside. The man nodded and closed the door. _

_Olivia just looked at him sitting on the desk looking confused. _

"_We used a condom…didn't we?" He asked in a low voice. _

"_Yea. I guess it didn't work" Olivia answered. _

"_How do they not work?" He got off the desk and started to pace around "You're keeping the baby right?"_

"_Of course"_

_He nodded "Ok. Good" _

"_You want to meet for dinner or something?"_

"_Yea" He stopped pacing around "I want you to know I will take full responsibility for this. Just so you don't have to worry about it ok?"_

_Olivia smiled "Thanks" _

"_Ok." He nodded and sat down in his chair. "So much for you trying to ditch me huh?"_

"_I didn't ditch you because of you. I was just in a weird place at that moment in my life so I wasn't really looking for anything serious. I'm sorry"_

"_Don't worry about it." He nodded with a small smile "So dinner tonight?"_

"_Sure" Olivia got off the chair "Wait I need your number"_

"_Right" He took out his card and wrote his cell number on the back "If you need anything just call ok? Anything at all"_

"_I will" Olivia nodded with a small smile as she took the card "By the way thanks for being so cool about this"_

"_Cool? Well I guess me freaking out was sort of cool" He smirked a little "I'll see you tonight"_

_Olivia nodded and left his office. She couldn't believe she was having a baby with a man she knew nothing about. _

_End Flashback_

Dominic parked the car in front of a house where there were kids everywhere and music was blasting.

"This is probably it" Olivia looked at the house "I can't believe he sneaked out."

"He is sixteen and very popular. He is probably just looking for a girl to get laid"

Olivia shot him a look.

Dominic smiled and shrugged "If I was in his position I would probably be doing the same thing. Just don't embarrass him and you'll be fine"

"Yea thanks Dr. Phil" Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. "What if he is in the middle of making out with a girl? I don't want to just drag him out cause then he will hate me for that"

"How about I go in and play it all cool and ask him to step outside?"

"Yea and have you get knocked out? I don't think so"

"He will not knock me out" Dominic defended "I am a grown man Olivia"

Olivia let out a chuckle and playfully slapped his knee "I'll go. Thanks though"

"I'll wait" Dominic said with a smile.

Olivia nodded and went out of his car. She let out a deep breath and walked across the street to the house full of teenagers.

"Hey Mrs. Benson" A teenaged boy said with a wave.

Olivia waved back recognizing the boy as one of Adam's friends "I suggest you put that beer down Tommy"

All the kids looked at her and then Tommy.

"She's a cop," Tommy explained. All the kids put the cups of beer behind their backs instantly.

"Where's Adam?" Olivia asked. All of the kids pointed to the house. "Thanks" Olivia nodded and went inside.

There were kids everywhere and beer all over the place. Olivia took a deep breath and walked around the house and then spotted Adam sitting on the couch making out with a girl and a beer bottle in his hand. "Donavan front and center"

Adam quickly looked up and spotted Olivia. He slowly put the beer bottle down on the floor and excused himself from the girl. He got up and walked over to Olivia "Mom" He said a little nervously "Please don't embarrass me"

"We have to go. Family emergency" Olivia told him with a nod "Say bye to your friends"

Adam gave her a weird look and then noticed that no one was paying attention that he was being pulled out of the party since it was a family thing. "Ok. Let's go"

Olivia nodded and followed him out of the house.

Adam stepped out on the street and turned to look at her "What family emergency?"

"Me kicking your ass that's what. Get in the car" Olivia pointed to Dominic's car.

Adam looked over at the black Mustang and looked confused "That's not our car…oh c'mon you brought him along?" He asked in louder voice realizing it was Dominic's.

Olivia opened the front door to her side and gave him a look "Don't start. You're in enough trouble"

Adam let out a deep breath and opened the back door. He went in and gave Dominic a look. "You know just when I thought you couldn't be more of a prick you have to be with my mom everywhere"

Dominic smiled a little as he looked at him in the rearview mirror "Don't puke in my car from that booze you wreak of"

"Enough both of you" Olivia warned as she put her seatbelt on. She turned to look at Adam "You were drinking beer?" She asked in a louder voice.

"I'm not drunk. I had one bottle"

"And you were on to the second one when I came in. While you were shoving your tounge down some girls throat and that girl did not look like your girlfriend Adam"

"We broke up ok? I don't need to explain my life to you and I certainly don't need to explain it in front of him" Adam pointed to Dominic who was driving the car.

"Fine. We'll talk about this at home" Olivia turned back in her seat and took Dominic's hand.

Adam rolled his eyes "I think I'm going to puke and not from the beer"

"Not in my car" Dominic said with a small smile. Adam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. Olivia gave a small smile to Dominic and shook her head as she looked back at the road.

After a while Dominic finally parked his car in front of Olivia's house.

"Adam go wait in your room" Olivia looked over at him.

"Gladly" He mumbled as he went out of the car.

Olivia just let out a deep breath and rested her head on the headrest "I'm sorry once again"

Dominic rolled his eyes and took her hand "Stop apologizing to me Olivia. You did nothing wrong"

"But I somehow I feel responsible for Adam being so mean to you"

"Olivia I'm a big boy. I won't cry cause a sixteen year old called me a prick"

She nodded and looked over at him "Then I'm sorry for our date being ruined once again"

"Fine. Apology accepted. Happy?" He asked with a smirk as he put his hand on her knee.

"Yea." Olivia answered with a small smile. "I'll call you later or see you at work, whatever comes first."

"Ok. Let me get a kiss"

Olivia gave him a kiss "Thanks for helping me out tonight"

"No problem. You want me to walk you to the door? I'm a very good walker"

Olivia let out a chuckle "If you really want"

Dominic nodded and got out of the car. He went around and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Dr. Taylor" Olivia got out of the car and took his arm.

"You're welcome detective Benson" They walked to her front door. "This is the time I give you a kiss goodnight right?"

"Yes and then a unicorn flies over us as we kiss" Olivia teased with a smile.

"Ok. Let's make magic happen" Dominic leaned in a little.

Olivia smiled and closed the gap and kissed him. Their bodies quickly met each others and pressed to each others. They stood at the front door just kissing. Olivia's arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

They heard the door open and both quickly stepped back from each other. They looked over and Elliot had a goofy grin on his face "Hi there"

Olivia smiled a little and wiped her lip "Hi Elliot"

"Hi" Dominic said with a small wave. He playfully shook hands with Olivia "Goodnight detective"

Olivia tried to keep her laughter to herself and shook Dominic's hand "Goodnight Doctor"

Dominic looked over at Elliot and nodded "Detective Stabler"

"Dr. Taylor" Elliot nodded back.

Dominic nodded and waved once again before going back to his car.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and shook her head "You had to ruin that for me didn't you?"

"Well he looked like he couldn't breath with your tounge down his throat" Elliot teased with a smirk.

Olivia gave him a look "Go home detective"

"Goodnight. Oh by the way Adam looks pissed" Elliot informed her as he went out of the house.

"Yea I know. Thanks for babysitting" Olivia waved as she closed the door.

She took a deep breath and went to Adam's room. He was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "I wasn't planning to get drunk just in case you want to accuse me of that"

Olivia lay down by him and stared at his ceiling as well "I believe you. Why did you sneak out?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me go out since you were out with _Dominic_"

"Dominic has nothing to do with you and me. You're my son and how I decide to raise you is my thing not his."

"I know but if you marry him. I should be the only man in this house, not him"

"Aww honey" Olivia took him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the head "Nothing is going to change that. You're my first born and nothing and no one could change that ok?"

Adam nodded a little "I want dad back. I have no one to practice football with at home. This is so unfair"

Olivia smirked a little "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"A little. I miss playing football at home. He was always here to practice with me"

"Hey I'm here. I can play football with you"

Adam let out a small chuckle "Yea and we can use Alexis as the ball. Yea right. No offense mom but you playing football wont work"

Olivia rolled her eyes and got off the bed. She grabbed the football from his floor and threw it at him. Adam quickly caught it "Let's go Donavan"

Adam gave her a weird look "Now?"

"Yes. Backyard. Let's go" Olivia ordered.

Adam slowly got up and kept looking weirdly at her "Are you losing it? Cause if you are its ok"

Olivia playfully pushed him out of the room "You will do push ups if you keep teasing me. Don't make me remind you I'm a cop"

Adam let out a chuckle and went to the back of the house. He turned the light on and played with the football in his hands "So detective, want to go long or do a zig zag move?"

"Don't try to confuse me smartass" Olivia shook her head "I will tackle you if I have to"

"Mom I'm a quarterback. I pass the ball to other players so they score in this thing called a touchdown"

Olivia smirked and gave him a look "I had no idea" She grabbed the football from his hands and bounced it off his head "I'm not stupid Adam"

Adam rubbed his head "You know this is border line child abuse"

"Oh please. Mr. Quarterback cant handle it?" Olivia let out a chuckle.

"You're mean when you play sports." Adam shook his head "What is it mom? You don't have the badge so you don't feel powerful?"

"Funny man. C'mon lets play little one"

"I'm taller then you"

"I'm smarter then you"

Adam's mouth dropped but he quickly closed it. He playfully pointed at her "Mean"

Olivia grabbed the football from him "Three touchdowns win how about that?"

"If I win you get rid of Dominic" He said completely serious.

Olivia's smile quickly went away "What?"

"If you win…I don't bother Dominic anymore and I give him a chance" Adam put his hand out "Deal?"

Olivia looked down at his hand and then looked up at him "No. If you win I don't ground you for drinking. If I win you don't bother Dominic."

Adam shook his head "No. Ground me if you want. But I want a chance to get rid of Dominic"

Olivia tilted her head to the side a little "Fine. You're grounded for three months. Let's play"

"Fine" Adam nodded and took the football from hers hands. "No tackling detective"

Olivia smirked a little "What a shame"

Adam returned the smirk as he got in position "I hope Dominic isn't too attached when you brake up with him"

A/N: So I'm doing it half and half cause some people want William moments and some dont want it. Please leave reviwes!


	4. I Don't Want To Walk Away

Adam looked inside of his locker where he had a picture of him, William and Olivia a couple of years ago. Olivia was kissing William and Adam jumped on William's back purposefully. It was in their backyard and Alexis accidentally took the picture because she was playing with the camera.

He closed his locker in the gym room and headed out to practice.

"Hey Donavan" One of his friends came up to him.

"Hey Darnell"

"You seemed very distracted in Literature today, everything good?"

"Fine. My mom is going to dump her boyfriend so I'm great" He answered with a smirk.

"Who that Dominic guy who was banging her when we showed up?"

"He wasn't banging her, don't talk about my mom that way"

"Yea, sure. But why is she dumping him?" Darnell asked as they stepped out on the football field.

"I made a bet with her. If she won I would have to be nice to that asshole, but she lost so she has to get rid of him."

"Damn so mean. You know your taking this harder then it might have to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents are divorced and my mom comes home with guys all the time but I don't trip about it."

"Your parents are separated by choice, my dad died because some bastard hated the parole he set for him" Adam grabbed a football and passed it to one of his teammates. "Plus this Dominic guy is too into her, I don't like it"

"Maybe he just likes her, I mean I don't blame him. Your mom in jeans equals erection"

Adam turned to look at him "What did you just say?"

"Nothing" Darnell quickly spoke up.

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed another football and passed it down the field.

_Flashback _

_Olivia arrived at the restaurant where her and William agreed to meet. She spotted him and sat down across him. "Hey"_

_"Hey" He smiled a little. "Glad you could make it'_

_"Me too" She started to look through the menu "Got stuck at work"_

_"I figured" He looked through his own menu "Are you nervous about this at all?"_

_Olivia put her menu down and looked up at him "Extremely"_

_He put his own menu down "Me too"_

_"I feel like were doing it in an opposite way. We having a child together and this is technically our first date."_

_"That's so weird, I was thinking the same thing today." He let out a small chuckle._

_"We're thinking alike already, good sign" Olivia nodded with a smile._

_"You like being a cop?"_

_"Yup. You like being a parole officer?"_

_"I get to carry around a gun and I already know who's guilty so yea."_

_"You don't like the rush of being a cop?"_

_"Hey I get a rush of being a P.O. just cause I sit in the office most of the time doesn't mean I don't get out and kick some ass." He said with a smirk._

_"Fair enough. Got any family?"_

_"Nope. My mom left my dad and me when I was two and my dad passed away when I was 18. No uncles or aunts, meaning no cousins. So it's just me in the Donavan family. You?"_

_"Nope" Olivia shook her head and took a sip of her water "Never met my father and my mom died. Never had any brothers or sisters or cousins."_

_"We are so lonely huh?" He teased with a smile._

_"Well" Olivia took a another sip of her water "We got each other and this baby"_

_William smirked and nodded "True"_

_End Flashback_

Olivia passed a pizza slice to Dominic as they sat in Chuck E. Cheese since Dominic brought his little niece and Olivia brought Alexis to play.

"This pizza is actually real good" Dominic mumbled with his mouth full.

Olivia smiled a little at him since she was feeling horrible that she was going to brake up with him. It wasn't just that she lost the bet with Adam but seeing how much Adam wanted him gone was bothering her.

"You ok? You hardly said ten words to me" Dominic asked as he looked at Alexis and his niece playing "Katie keep the dress down" He called over "I'll be right back" He got off his seat and went over to his little niece.

Alexis ran over to Olivia "Hey!"

Olivia picked her up and gave her a kiss "Hey!" She yelled back playfully. "Having fun?"

"Yup" Alexis nodded with a smile. "I'm hungry"

Olivia picked up the pizza slice from her plate "Open" Alexis opened her mouth and took a bite out of the slice.

Dominic came over with Katie in his arms "Food?"

"Yup" The little girl answered. Dominic sat down with her and fed her the pizza.

After a while Katie and Alexis went back to playing.

"What's wrong Liv?" Dominic questioned.

Olivia put her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms on the table. "I…um…I" She bit her bottom lip since she didn't want to brake up with him. "Look I don't think we should see each other anymore"

"What? Why?"

"I just don't think its fair to you. I mean I have two kids and you don't, I shouldn't keep you from living your life"

"Let me decide that for myself" Dominic said in a low voice as he took her hand across the table "C'mon Olivia you know I really like you, why are you doing this? Is it because of Adam?"

"It doesn't matter why, I just…we shouldn't see each other anymore that's it"

He nodded a little "If that's what you want"

"It is" She lied as she pulled her hand away from him. Her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out and answered it "Benson…yea…I'll be right there" She closed her phone "I have to go."

Dominic nodded "I'll get the kids" he got off his seat and went to get the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Olivia sat at her desk looking over a file. She tried to ignore the glances Elliot was taking of her. "What?" She finally spoke up being annoyed.

"Nothing" He answered after a couple of seconds and looked back down at his papers.

Olivia took a deep breath and shook her head. "I broke up with Dominic if you're wondering why I'm acting all weird"

Elliot nodded knowing she almost always knew what he was thinking. "I was wondering that. Why did you brake up?"

"Adam and I made a bet and I lost."

"Since when do you listen to your sixteen year old son?"

Olivia put her files down and looked up at him "It wasn't about the bet. It was the fact how much Adam wants him gone that bothers me. I just can't let a guy get in between my son and me. That should never happen"

"Olivia" Elliot said in a low voice. "You know Dominic wouldn't even ask you to choose between your son and him. He is a good guy."

Olivia just nodded and looked back down at her papers "That's what is making this so hard" She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam walked into the precinct and went into the elevator. He rolled his eyes seeing Dominic on the elevator also "Dominic"

Dominic smiled a little "Adam"

"Why are you here?" He asked seeing that the button was pushed for Olivia's floor already "Booty Call?"

Dominic let out a chuckle as he kept looking at the doors "Work related. Why are you here? Forget your beer?"

Adam smirked and looked at the doors also "Keep laughing doctor. My mom is planning to break up with you just so you know."

Dominic nodded "She already did. Let me guess…you cried and begged for a bastard like me to be gone out of her life so you're the only man huh?"

Adam looked over at him and then at the doors "Nope. She lost a bet. That's how much you're worth to her Dominic."

Dominic looked over at him and said nothing. The doors finally opened and Adam went out first. Dominic took a deep breath and went out. He went to the squad room and ignored Olivia and Adam talking. He went to Elliot with a file from their victim.

Olivia looked over at Dominic and tried to ignore him but it was very hard. She turned back to her son.

Dominic finally finished talking to Elliot and walked over to Olivia "Can we talk for a second?" He asked in a low voice.

Adam looked over at him but said nothing. Olivia nodded "I'll right back sweetie" She told Adam and led Dominic up the stairs to the crib.

She closed the door behind them and looked over at him "What's up?"

"A bet? You betted on if you're going to break up with me?" He asked in a louder voice. "That's how much I mean to you? A damn bet Olivia?"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what.

"Forget it" He shook his head "We're done"

"No Dom, I'm sorry" She quickly spoke up. "I can explain."

"Explain what? What kind of bet was it? Who rolls a four on the dice gets to choose how our relationship goes huh?"

"No. Look I'm sorry. It's really complicated" She walked over to him and gave him a kiss "I'm sorry"

He stepped away "No. You can't just kiss me and make this better Olivia. If we were still dating then fine but we're not because you lost a bet. I don't like it when your son decides how our relationship goes."

"It wasn't just about the bet Dominic" Olivia said in a louder voice "It's complicated"

"Us dating is complicated? Olivia I know Adam doesn't like me and I'm fine with that because I don't care how he feels about me. I care how you feel about me"

"That's the difference Dominic. I want my kids to like the man I bring home"

"Newsflash honey, they will never like any of the men you bring home because it's not their father." He crossed his arms on his chest and kept looking at her. "I guess we're done huh?"

Olivia looked at the floor and slightly nodded "I guess"

He nodded and walked past her. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at her still looking at the ground "For what it's worth…I really cared about you and enjoyed having you around"

She wiped her eyes and nodded "Same here"

He shook his head angrily "This is wrong and you know it" He left the crib and slammed the door closed.

Adam and Elliot looked up and saw Dominic coming down the stairs. Dominic stopped by Adam and looked at him angrily "You made a big mistake kid"

"Screw you"

"Fine. You hold your mother when she's upset over something. You wanted me gone. You got your wish" Dominic walked past him and went out of the squad room.

Olivia quickly came out of the crib and went down the stairs. She said nothing and followed Dominic. She quickly got on the elevator he was on before the doors closed.

Dominic pressed the button and said nothing. Olivia kept looking at him. "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept looking at the doors.

"I never meant for-"Her sentence got cut off as the elevator jerked them to a halt. Dominic quickly grabbed her before she fell.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea" She nodded.

He let go of her and pulled his cell phone out "I'll call one of the guys."

Olivia sat down on the floor and nodded. "Isn't this romantic?"

He smiled and sat down by her "Very. Here's the icing on the cake, I don't have any signal in here"

Olivia groaned "Great"

He looked up at the vent above their heads "I might be able to get us out of here"

"Wait. Don't" She looked over at him "Cause I know the moment we're out of here you will just walk away"

"I wouldn't have to walk away if you weren't pushing me away. I don't want to walk away Olivia. The only reason I'm giving up so easily is because I don't want to make things so hard for you"

"Why do I always screw things up?" Olivia mumbled and buried her face in her hands "You're amazing and I just have to push you away. I keep making mistakes"

Dominic took her in a hug "No you don't. You have two great kids that love you to death. If anything I'm the screw up for letting you slip away"

Olivia hugged him "I'm so sorry. I need you to know that."

"I do" He whispered, "Hopefully we can still be friends"

She shook her head "This is wrong. I shouldn't brake up with you because of Adam"

Dominic just shrugged and kept his arm around her "It's up to you"

Olivia pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. The elevator suddenly started to move again. Dominic groaned a little since Olivia bit down on his tongue a little by the sudden movement. She let out a chuckle but they kept kissing.

The doors opened and Adam and John were standing there. John cleared his throat to get their attention.

They stopped kissing and just looked into each other's eyes.

Adam kept looking at them but said nothing. He turned around and walked away.

"You want me to talk to him?" John offered.

Olivia shook her head "I will" She answered as she got to her feet. She went out of the elevator and followed her son.

John just looked at Dominic still sitting on the floor "Come on you love bird, get up"

Dominic smiled a little and got off the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia leaned on the vending machine as Adam got his soda. "Want to talk to me?"

"No" He answered as he put money in. "No matter what I say you will do the opposite."

"Not if you're civil about it. I really like Dominic and he likes me. Breaking up with him because me and you made a bet isn't right," She said in a low voice.

"It's not just about the damn bet mom" He whispered angrily "You said no one can get in between us and he has succeeded. The fact that you can break my promise and not care shows how much our relationship has changed"

"Adam of course I care" Olivia put her arm around his shoulders "C'mon you know I love you and Alexis no matter what"

He just shrugged "Whatever. I'm going home." He walked away and went to the elevators. John and Dominic were standing close by talking and laughing.

"Hey Adam" Dominic called to him.

Adam looked over at him "What?"

Dominic excused himself from John and walked over to the sixteen year old. He pulled out a picture out of his back pocket. "This was your dads," he said in a low voice "But he gave me that picture. You can have it"

Adam took the picture and looked at it. It was William, Olivia and Dominic sitting a table together that looked like it was some kind of benefit. Olivia had a huge smile on her face and had an arm around each man's neck. William was kissing her on the cheek and Dominic was smiling and just had his arm around Olivia.

Dominic said nothing and just walked away.

Adam got on the elevator as he kept looking at the picture. He gulped trying not to let tears out looking at his father. His best friend. He wanted to hug him so badly so he would say everything would be all right like he always did. He knew that was never going to happen again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay on the couch flipping channels with Alexis lying on top of her with her small head on her stomach. The way William used to lay with Olivia.

"Mommy stop moving" The little girl complained.

"Honey I have to breath" Olivia said with a chuckle as she brushed her hair away.

"Spongebob!" She yelled out pointing to the TV "Go back"

Olivia flipped the channels back and left it on the cartoon "Now you watch this and let mommy rest ok?" She stroked the back of her hair.

"Ok" She nodded. She was quiet for two minutes and then spoke up again "Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Is daddy ever coming back?"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but didn't know how to explain it "Um…well…no honey"

Alexis nodded sadly "I miss him though"

Olivia picked her up let her rest her head on her shoulder "Me too baby" She whispered as she kissed her on the head. "A lot"

_Flashback_

_Olivia lay on the bed in their new house as she watched TV. William came in and took his blazer off._

_"Hi wife" he gave her a kiss but she just nodded in response because her attention was on the movie. He turned the TV off and looked at her again "Hi there"_

_"Will I was watching something c'mon" She complained._

_"I want to talk to you" He sat on top of her and planted small kisses on her neck._

_"Really? I wanted to talk to you too" She gave him a kiss on the lips "After I watch that movie" She reached for the remote but he got it first. "C'mon"_

_"Nope" He shook his head "I must torture you by talking to you."_

_"Torture me by kissing" She whispered with a smirk._

_"Well ok" He said with a grin and pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her through her small giggles._

_Their door opened and Adam ran in "You're home!"_

_William broke the kiss and picked the eleven year old up "What's up?"_

_"Football" He answered "Let's play. I practiced"_

_Olivia sat up and kissed Adam on the head "He did. All day in the backyard and then on his videogames"_

_William smirked and kissed Adam "Meet you in the backyard in five minutes ok?"_

_Adam nodded and ran out of the room again. William got off of Olivia and unbuttoned his dress shirt._

_"Did you have to talk to me about something?" Olivia asked looking at him get ready to play with their son._

_"No. I just wanted to annoy you," He answered with a smirk as he pulled his pants off and walked to the closet only in his white tank top and boxer briefs that were against his muscular body._

_"Well I actually have to talk you about something" She padded the spot next to her on the bed._

_He grabbed jeans and a hoodie and sat down next to her._

_Olivia wrapped her arms around his stomach and traced small circles on his muscular chest "It's important"_

_He pulled his jeans on "I can notice cause you only do the circle thing when you're nervous."_

_Olivia nodded and kissed him on the back of the shoulder "You can say no just so you know. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated or something"_

_"Tell me."_

_Olivia took a deep breath and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I want a girl"_

_He stopped buckling his belt and looked at her "Like another baby?"_

_"Yea" She answered with a shrug. "I've always wanted a girl. I can be in here with her baking cookies and you can be with Adam playing football," She said with a small smile._

_William nodded and gave her a kiss "Ok"_

_"What?"_

_He got off the bed and pulled on his hoodie "Ok. We will start baby making tonight" He gave her another kiss "Anything else or should I tell our boy to come back inside?"_

_"No. That was it," She answered with a huge smile "I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_End Flashback_

Alexis smiled up at Olivia as the cartoon finished "That was funny"

Olivia smiled a little even though she didn't like cartoons so it was always William that watched cartoons with her. "Very funny"

Adam came into the living room and sat down at the end of the sofa. He took the remote and flipped the channel.

"We were watching something!" Alexis yelled at him.

"Not anymore" Adam answered with a smirk.

Alexis gave him a mean look and got off of Olivia. She jumped on Adam and tried to get the remote. "Let go!" She ordered.

"Get away squirt" Adam kept flipping channels as she hung from his back.

Olivia smiled and picked Alexis off Adam "We watched the cartoon already."

"But mommy he is mean" Alexis kept glaring at him and kicked him.

Adam pushed her leg away "Stop"

Olivia put Alexis on her back "Time for bed Lex"

"Nice going Adam" She gave him a mean look. "You're making me go to bed"

Adam smiled and waved "Goodnight shrimp"

"Goodnight" The four year old mumbled and rested her head on Olivia's back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia tucked Alexis in and then came back down. She smiled seeing Adam watching cartoons also. "Oh I'm so telling your friends about this" She teased as she sat down by him.

Adam quickly flipped the channel. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to her "Dominic gave me this today"

Olivia took the picture and glazed over Williams face with her fingers "It was a New York benefit for the department. NYPD and NYFD."

Adam just nodded "You can have it if you want"

Olivia shook her head and handed it back to him "He gave it to you"

"All I'm going to do is cut his face out. Might as well take it cause it looks like a nice picture" He flipped the channel.

Olivia nodded and put it on the table "You take it. Do what you want with it" She got up and went to her bedroom.

Adam took the picture and just looked at it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Adam stood by his locker looking at the picture of his father and mother and him. He pulled the other photo out of his pocket and bended the part where Dominic was. He didn't want to rip it but he didn't want his picture there until he was ready.

He put it under the other photograph and just looked at it for a second. The bell rang which made him get startled. He closed the locker and headed to class.


	5. Defend The Broken

Olivia and Dominic sat in Olivia's car and kissed. They went out for lunch together and now they were parked across the street of the hospital and just kissing cause they couldn't get enough.

Olivia's hand was on the side of his neck and his uniform shirt was unbuttoned with two buttons.

He broke the kiss "I should go"

Olivia nodded against his lips "Yea"

He began kissing her again. Neither being able to get enough of each other. His beeper went off which got both of them annoyed.

He looked down at his belt where his beeper was clipped "I have to go. There was a fight at a school"

Olivia nodded and wiped her lip "I'll call you later"

He nodded and gave her a kiss "Sorry. Bye" He went out of her car and ran across the street to an ambulance other paramedics were getting already in for that call.

Olivia started her car and drove off to the precinct.

* * *

Adam placed his hands in the air as two officers pointed their guns at him. "I'm unarmed" He put his hands on the back of his head. 

One officer grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. He slammed him against the wall "You like beating the crap out of kids?"

"It was self defense. Shouldn't you be reading me my rights?" Adam asked as they slammed handcuffs on him.

"Know a lot about the law huh? You have priors don't you?" One officer snickered a little.

"No" He answered. He knew he should have told them that his mother was a cop but he didn't want to drag her into this mess. He spent a lot of time with William and Olivia at work that he knew more about the law then some Police Academy students. "Read me my rights or let me go."

* * *

Dominic cleaned a cut on a boy as he sat in the back of the ambulance. "How old are you?" 

"18" The boy answered.

"How did you get into the fight?"

"Some kid hit me"

"Your age?"

"No…younger"

Dominic just nodded as he put bandages on "You will be fine, some cuts but they should heal. Your nose is broken but it will be fine"

Another paramedic came over "They arrested your attacker"

The boy nodded. "Are you sure?"

The paramedic looked at the notepad "Did Adam William Donavan attack you?"

Dominic quickly looked over in disbelief. "What?"

"Yea, that's him"

"They arrested him?" Dominic asked, "Where is he?"

"2-14 precinct" The paramedic answered.

* * *

Adam sat in the interrogation room at some precinct. It didn't scare him at all. He used to play in the SVU interrogation room all the time. William always showed him the mirror cause he was so amazed by it as a little boy. 

The door opened and the two officers came in. Adam kept quiet with his arms crossed on his chest.

"So self defense huh?" One of the men sat across from him.

"Do you have witnesses?" Adam asked. He knew he should have kept quiet or asked for a lawyer right away but these cops were pissing him off. He had to mess with them.

"You answer our questions, not the other way around."

"I just need to know what supposed evidence you have against me. If you don't have anything its false arrest boys" He smiled a little at them "You do know what that means right?"

The officers looked a little angrily at him since he was making them look stupid "You beat up a child"

"Child? He is older then me and hit me first. I'm a minor; you shouldn't be talking to me without my parents or a legal guardian. You have a lot to learn."

"Were you in this mess before?"

"No. I just like to know the law better then some uniforms like yourselves" He smiled politely at them. "Am I under arrest?"

"Yes you are. Did you assault Henry Hayes?"

"No, I defended myself. Can I get a lawyer?"

The two officers got up and left the room.

* * *

Dominic walked into the 2-14 precinct and went over to one of his friends "Hey do you know if you have Adam Donavan in custody?" 

"Hey Dom, yea we got him. Why?"

"Where is he?"

The officer led him down the hall to the cells. Adam was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed on his chest.

Dominic nodded and pulled the cop to the side. "Look I need you to let him go," He said in a whisper.

"What? Why?"

"I know this kid, he isn't trouble. I need this favor" Dominic whispered "C'mon Tommy"

Tommy looked at Adam and then at the arresting officer down the hall "He beat up a cops kid. Officer Hayes"

"C'mon this is personal, he doesn't have priors. His mom is a detective at the 1-16" Dominic tried again "His dad died when he was fourteen. William Donavan"

Tommy nodded "I heard about that. Parole officer right?"

"Yea. C'mon this kid has been through a lot. I'll owe you one."

"Hayes is pressing charges. I can't just make this disappear" Tommy whispered. "You know better Dominic"

"Fine. Then let me take him home. He doesn't have to sit in a cell the whole day." Dominic whispered "Did you book him already?"

"No"

"Then let me take him home. If you need him back you have my word he will be back here"

"Fine" Tommy nodded "But I swear you try to screw me over on this, I will put him in the system myself" Tommy went back to the cell and unlocked it "Donavan, your out"

Adam looked up and spotted Dominic. He got off the floor. He walked past him and said nothing. Dominic just nodded at Tommy and followed Adam.

Adam leaned on Dominic's Mustang and waited.

Dominic unlocked the door and looked at him "You call your mom?"

"No. She doesn't need to know" Adam answered and went in. Dominic went in the other side "You know just because you got me out doesn't mean I have to like the idea that you're banging my mom"

Dominic nodded and started the car "I got you out for your mom. You think she would like hearing her only son just got arrested?"

"I'm not stupid. If my dad was still alive he would be the first phone call I made." Adam looked out the window. "If he was still alive this wouldn't even happen"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't hit people for fun ok?"

"You hit me."

"You deserved it"

Dominic smiled a little and kept his eyes on the road. "Fair enough. What did this Hayes kid do?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Fine. Be a dickhead. But when a cops kid is hurt its like their own kid is hurt, your mom can't make this go away unless you tell us what happened"

"Us? The only us in there is my mom, my sister, and me. I appreciate you getting me out of jail but you're not my family"

Dominic pulled the car over "I'm getting sick of this Adam. You want to act like a man? Then be a man. Men don't treat their mothers like crap and they don't act so immature."

"Screw you Dominic. Just because you're dating her doesn't give you the right to give me a lecture"

"Fine. I will try my best to make this go away so she doesn't find out and I know you don't want her to know about this. I can't make this go away unless you stop being a little bitch and tell me what happened"

"Why do you care so much?" Adam yelled at him.

"Because I was there when you father died! His last words were 'take care of them' and I swear to god even if you keep being an asshole I will keep my promise because I'm in love with Olivia! Do you get it now? I care because your father cared!"

"It was self defense!" Adam yelled "I can't take this anymore. I'm sick of being the only kid who can't say 'oh my dad just bought me a new car' or 'my dad and I are busy after school'. I will never be able to say those words ever again and I hate it."

"What happened?" Dominic asked in a lower voice.

"We were playing soccer at gym and his team won. I ignored the smart little remarks until he said 'too bad your dad didn't teach you soccer before he died' and I snapped. I pushed him that was all. Then he punched me and I started to hit him until someone pulled me off."

Dominic nodded and started to drive again "We'll figure something out"

Adam nodded and kept looking out the window "Thanks"

* * *

"Does your mom know you were pulled out of school?" Dominic asked as he parked the car in front of Olivia's house. 

"No. I don't think so"

"Do you want me to tell her after everything is done or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it"

"Good. I'll make this go away"

"Thanks" Adam went out of the car and went into his house. Olivia was pacing around the living room looking worried.

"Where have you been? You're school called and said you got in trouble" Olivia looked angrily at him.

"I…I'm sorry" Adam said as he sat down on the couch "It was nothing"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"You say nothing again and you will be grounded worse then you are now. What happened?"

"I got in a fight at school," He answered quietly.

"With who? Why?"

"Henry Hayes. He hit me first"

"Why weren't you in school?"

"I…um" He got off the couch and headed to his room "Got arrested"

"What?" Olivia yelled and quickly followed him "What do you mean you got arrested?"

"It was nothing. I' m out" He answered as he lay down on the bed.

Olivia sat down by him "I'm trying so hard to keep calm right now Adam. You better start explaining"

"It was self-defense. He said something to me about dad and I pushed him. He punched me and I started to hit him with all my force."

"Why did they let you go?"

"Um…Dominic got me out"

Olivia nodded "That's how you got home?"

"Yea"

Olivia nodded "We will talk about this later ok?" She gave him a kiss on the head.

Adam nodded and turned to the other side.

Olivia got up and left the room. She took her car keys and left the house.

* * *

Dominic got off his couch as he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and a very angry Olivia was standing there "Hey" 

"You should have called me" Olivia started angrily "I should have been your next call as soon as you found out my son was in jail"

Dominic moved out of the doorway and let her in "I'm sorry"

"I don't want you to be sorry Dominic. I want you to include me in things when my son is concerned"

"I know. I should have but I didn't want you to worry"

"My son was in jail and I shouldn't worry?"

"Of course you should but…I…I took care of it" Dominic answered, "I'm sorry Olivia"

Olivia took a deep breath "Fine. What did they say?"

"Henry Hayes is an officer's child. He was the arresting officer. He wants to press charges."

Olivia nodded "I'm going to talk to him"

"You want me to come with?"

"No. You've done enough" Olivia answered and went out of his apartment.

* * *

Olivia walked into the 2-14 precinct and went over to one of the officers "Excuse me I'm looking for officer Hayes" 

The man pointed to another man at a desk. She nodded and walked over to him. She knew him. They went to the same high school. He was the jock and picked on her. "Hey Michael"

He looked up at her with a smile "Olivia"

"You arrested my son"

"Your son beat my son up, haven't you heard?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hayes this is personal and you know it. Just because you're still obsessed on picking on me doesn't give you the right to arrest my son" She sat down in a chair by him.

"He assaulted a child"

"You're son is older and twice his size. It's not Adam's fault he knows how to defend himself." She leaned into Michael a little "My husband thought him how to fight, you should have done the same for Henry" She whispered with a smirk.

He smiled a little "You know you can make this charge go away." He placed his hand on her knee "Go on a date with me and I'll drop the charges."

"Mike I would rather jump off the Empire state building before I went on a date with you" She pushed his hand away "You make this charge go away or I'll make sure I make your life a living hell"

"Have we switched places Olivia?"

She smiled a little and nodded "High school never ends huh?"

"C'mon go on a date with me. You need some male company after your husband"

"I have a boyfriend but thank you for the offer," She said with a fake smirk "Next time you try to arrest my son with false evidence, make sure you call me"

"Who is your boyfriend? That paramedic guy who got Adam out?"

"None of your business." She got off the chair "Don't you lay a hand on my son again you understand me Michael?"

He smiled and leaned back on his chair "Tell Adam if he touches my child again I will make sure he does time"

Olivia put her foot on his crotch and slowly applied pressure. She acted cool so no one noticed anything was going on "Was that a threat?" Michael let out a gasp from the pain. "I didn't think so" She put her foot down "Teach your son how to defend himself officer." She turned around and walked out of the precinct.

* * *

Olivia looked at the clock on Dominic's nightstand as he kissed her neck and shoulders. "Oh time to go" 

"No" He whined "One more round and then you can go" He smiled and placed small kisses on her lips "Stay"

Olivia gave him a kiss and sat up "Sorry. Kids are home and waiting"

"Aw but let them watch cartoons. It's adult time" he pulled her back on the bed.

"Dominic I have to go" She said with small smile.

He nodded and pulled the blanket over him "That was amazing"

Olivia gave him a kiss and got off the bed to get dressed "I never thanked you for getting Adam out of jail"

"Oh but you did thank me, you just didn't know it" He smiled a little. "You want to thank me again?"

She smiled and pulled her bra on "Not now. Don't have time" She pulled her shirt on. She gave him a kiss and pulled her panties on "We need to do that more often, it was amazing" She pulled her jeans on and got up to button them.

"I'm always here when you need…anything" He put his hands behind his head and watched her dress.

She pulled her socks on and then pulled her shoes on. "Well thank you doctor"

"I'm used to that so it doesn't sound kinky. I wish it did so I can make fun of you"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "Date tomorrow?"

"Of course. Maybe a repeat of tonight?"

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "If you play your cards right" She whispered and left the apartment with a huge grin.


	6. Too much at once

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia sat in the bleachers at Adam's football game.

"Hey, I was looking for you"

She turned around and spotted Dominic "Hey. Why?"

He got on the bleachers and sat down by her "Just wanted to see you" He answered with a smile.

Olivia smirked and gave him a kiss "Aw"

"What's the score?"

"We're in the lead" She answered proudly and pointed to Adam on the field in the quarterback position "My boy"

Dominic smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam passed the ball to his teammate and then was met by a harsh tackle from the side. He knew that was a penalty. He got off the grass and took his helmet off "Are you kidding me?" He yelled at the guy who tackled him. "That was a cheap shot"

"You well too bad fag" The other boy shrugged.

Adam grabbed him by the shirt to fight but his teammates quickly pulled him away.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He looked up at Olivia at the bleacher, who was now talking to her boyfriend. He put his helmet on angrily and returned to his position.

He got the ball and was about to throw it when the boy tackled him extremely hard. He groaned and got up. Now he was pissed. He took his helmet off and walked over to the other team. He slugged the boy and both teams got in a fight on the field.

The coaches and referee's quickly separated them even if the audience was cheering it on.

They pulled Adam away and made him sit on the bench, which pissed the hell out of him.

Olivia got off the bleacher where she was and sat down in a seat behind him "You ok?"

He took a sip of his water and kept glaring angrily at the field "Fine"

Olivia nodded and got up "Calm down ok?"

He nodded and took another sip of water. Olivia walked away and left him alone seeing he was mad.

Olivia sat down by Dominic again.

"He ok?"

Olivia just shrugged "He is competitive and hates cheaters"

Dominic just nodded and took her hand. They watched the game until the coach finally put Adam in again.

Adam walked out onto the field, which made the whole audience cheer since he was their all-star player. He pulled his helmet on and got into position.

He got the ball and started to run not even caring that he wasn't supposed to do that. His teammates tackled the ones that tried to tackle him as he kept running.

He got close to the touch down but then felt two guys tackle him. He quickly lost consciousness from the blow to his body.

The whole stadium got quiet seeing he wasn't getting up at all. Olivia quickly got on her feet seeing his teammates motion to the coach. Olivia ran out on the field being followed by Dominic.

Dominic ran through the crowd of players and kneeled down by Adam "Give him some room."

"He is a paramedic," Olivia told the coach

Dominic slowly took his helmet off and held his neck from the back so it wouldn't get hurt. "He's breathing"

The coach handed him a bottle of water. Dominic splashed some on his face. Adam opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're fine. Don't get up yet," Dominic told him. "Hurting anywhere?"

Adam stared at him. "Just my neck"

"Ok. You probably snapped a muscle. You are out of the game for now. C'mon" Dominic took his hand and helped him up.

Adam looked at Olivia since he didn't want to be out of the game. Olivia just gave him a look to listen to Dominic.

Adam said nothing and went back to the bench.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid in Dominic's bed in only her panties and his dress shirt. She just stared at the clock. 9:06 PM.

Dominic came in only in boxers and sat down by her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She answered as she turned to look at him. "Just some stuff on my mind that's all" She answered with a shrug.

"Want to talk about it?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alexis has this play tomorrow night and it's the same time as Adam's final game of the season. I want to go to both but it's kind of impossible." She turned around to look at him. "It was much easier when William was around. He always went to Adam's school stuff and I went to Alexis's. I'm sorry I'm whining."

"No you're not." He brushed her bangs away from her forehead. "I don't know what its like to raise two kids on your own but I'm sure it's not easy. Anything I can do to help?"

Olivia rested her head on his chest and softly shrugged. "Well I don't want Alexis to be disappointed that no one came to see her in the play. I was wondering if you would go for me. We can meet up after with the kids and have dinner or something."

Dominic nodded a little. "Are you sure she's ok with that?"

"Yeah. Bring her chocolate and she will love you the rest of the night."

Dominic smirked and pulled her on top of him. "I wonder where she gets that from."

"Shut up." Olivia gave him a kiss and wrapped the blanket around their bodies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the child interrogation room and smiled at Alexis playing with the toys. "Hey baby."

Alexis looked up and smiled. "Finally. I have been waiting forever." She got up and hugged Olivia around the legs.

Olivia kneeled down and gave her a hug. "Did anyone come to check on you?" She asked. She always let Alexis stay in the child interrogation room when she couldn't find anyone to baby-sit her. There wasn't a safer place then a building full of cops.

"Yea. Uncle Don brought me some food and uncle John sat with me while he looked over some papers for your work" She answered and hugged her around the neck. "Are you done with work?"

"Mommy has some stuff to do but Adam will come and pick you up after his practice. You want me to stay here while I look over some papers?"

Alexis nodded. "I want some chocolate. Can I have chocolate?"

"Nope. You're going to be jumping all over this room and mommy isn't in the mood to fly." Olivia playfully grabbed her and tickled her. She gave her a kiss on the cheek as Alexis laughed.

"Meany" Alexis teased with a giggle.

"Shorty." Olivia teased right back. "Honey mommy has to go to Adam's game tonight. Are you ok with Dominic coming to your play? Then he will drive you to a restaurant so we can all have dinner."

"You're not going to see me in the play?" She whined. "That's not fair. Why do you have to see Adam's game?"

Olivia sat down on a small chair and then placed Alexis in her lap. "Baby I want to make it to your play. You know I do right?"

She nodded sadly.

"Well you know how Adam is acting your age and only wants me to be at his game and not Dominic?" Olivia asked. Alexis giggled a little and nodded. "Can you do me a favor and be mommy's big girl? I ask you this because I know you are very smart."

Alexis nodded. "Ok. But make sure Dominic is on time. If he shows up late everyone will see."

"He will be on time. Early even" Olivia assured her with a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Adam sat in the restaurant as they waited for Dominic and Alexis to get there after the play. Olivia sipped her ice water as Adam ate the chips and salsa on the table.

"Did you like the game?" He questioned.

"Yea. You were great." Olivia answered with a small nod.

Adam pushed the salsa toward her. "You going to have any of this?"

Olivia looked at the sauce and then shook her head. "No. You can have it." She took one of the chips.

Adam shrugged and kept eating the appetizer.

Olivia looked up and spotted Dominic coming in with Alexis holding his hand. She smiled a little and got up. "Hey guys, how was the play?"

"She blew them away." Dominic answered with a smile. "Greatest pumpkin on stage." He gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "How was the game?"

"Good. We won." Olivia answered as she kneeled down to kiss Alexis on the cheek.

"Congrats." Dominic nodded and sat down across Adam. "State finals now right?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded and took a sip of his Sprite.

Alexis sat down next to Adam as Olivia sat down next to Dominic. They ordered their food and only small conversation happened as they ate.

"I'm going home." Adam told them as he finished his Sprite. "I have homework."

"You didn't even eat dessert." Olivia told him.

"I'm not in the mood for cake. Thanks though." He pulled out some money from his pocket.

"I got it." Dominic told him. "It's on me."

Adam glanced at him and said nothing. He put the money back in his jeans. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and looked at Olivia and Dominic again. "Lex c'mon I'll take you home."

"But I want chocolate cake." Alexis whined.

"I'll buy you ice cream on the way home. C'mon." Adam grabbed her small jacket and helped her out of her seat.

"Drive safely." Olivia told them as both gave her a kiss. "No speeding."

"Yeah, yeah." Adam answered and just waved at Dominic.

"Bye Dominic!" Alexis smiled widely at him.

Dominic smirked and waved. "Goodnight Alexis."

Adam took Alexis's hand and led her out of the restaurant.

Dominic finally gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. "I was waiting to do that."

"I'm surprised he left us alone." Olivia smiled and took his hand under the table. "Figured he might watch us like a hawk the whole night. That's why I didn't play footsie with you."

Dominic let out a small laugh and gave her another kiss. "Want dessert?"

"No. Let's go party. Adam is babysitting, he brought it on himself." Olivia grinned and got up.

Dominic put money on the table and followed her out. "Detective Benson parties? I can't wait to see this."

Olivia grabbed his hand and led him to his car. "Give me the keys. I'm driving."

"What? No. This is my baby." He protested.

"It's a surprise where we are going. C'mon let me drive."

Dominic slowly took out his keys from the inside of his blazer and handed it to her. "Just don't press the gas too hard. She's sensitive."

Olivia slapped his butt and unlocked the door. "Shut up and get in."

Dominic shook his head and got in on the other side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Olivia was holding her hand over her eyes and leading him into a dark area. "Almost there. Step. Now down."

"Olivia c'mon." He complained.

She grinned and removed her hand from his eyes so he could see. "Mini-Golf."

Dominic laughed and shook his head. "So this is partying to you?"

"Well this is how mom's party. I can't really get wasted, I have two kids at home." She rolled her eyes. "Is this good though? You like mini-golf right?"

"Yea this is awesome. I feel like a teenager out on a date."

"Well good." She nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna kick your ass at this game."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic woke up with the sun in his eyes. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was shirtless and only had his boxers on under the bed sheet. He was in Olivia's room.

Since they got home late last night, Olivia invited him to stay since the kids were asleep already. He turned around but Olivia wasn't in bed.

He looked at his watch on the nightstand.7: 27 AM. He tossed the blanket off him and got up. He went out the room and spotted Olivia in the kitchen in her robe. He went behind her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good morning."

Olivia smiled and turned to look at him. "Hey. Good morning." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How did you sleep?"

"You actually got some sleep?" He teased with smile. "I slept very well thank you."

Olivia gently glided her fingers over his body and gave him a kiss. "The kids are going to be up soon for school. Get dressed please?"

He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Sure." He went back to the bedroom.

Olivia made coffee and went back to her bedroom also to get out of her robe before the kids got up. She closed the door behind her as Dominic pulled on his jeans over his boxers. "Hey baby can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah. What's up?" he asked as he pulled on his watch. "Do I need to sneak out again?"

She smiled a little. "No."

"In that case, anything you want."

Olivia nodded and walked over to him. She took his hand and made him sit on the bed next to her. "I don't want you to freak out."

"I'm already freaking out. What's going? You're acting weird." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…this morning I woke up feeling kind of sick." She started. "I threw up."

Now he was just confused. "What? Maybe you have the flu."

"No." She shook her head knowing he would catch on since he was very smart. "I'm fine now."

He slowly shook his head. "Wait…no…you're not. You can't be. We used protection each time. You're not are you?"

"Well…I had the same symptoms when I was pregnant with Adam and Alexis. Same way. Same feeling."

Dominic nodded since he was a paramedic. He knew all the symptoms. "Well…um…so you're pregnant."

"I didn't take the test yet but I can bet my badge on it. Plus I'm late almost two weeks now."

Dominic shrugged. "That's normal. A lot of women are late two weeks."

"Not two weeks and morning sickness Dom."

He nodded. "Ok. Let's make sure before we conclude it though. You're off today and so am I. Let's go to the doctor to make sure."

Olivia nodded. "Sure. After the kids go to school though." She got up and grabbed her jeans and a shirt to change.

Dominic got up and grabbed his dress shirt. He kept quiet for a bit. "Look Olivia…I'm sorry if you didn't get the reaction you wanted."

She pulled on her bra and turned to look at him. "It's fine Dom, you handled it maturely."

He pulled on his dress shirt and started to button it up. "Somehow I feel you didn't want me to be just mature about it. William probably handled it differently when you told him about Adam."

"You're not William." She snapped. "Look…it's different. You're my boyfriend and William was a one night stand."

Dominic nodded and kept quiet as he finished getting dressed.

Olivia pulled on her shirt and then her jeans. She took a deep breath and left the room. She stopped in her tracks spotting Adam standing by the door to her room. "What are you doing?"

Adam just glared at her since he heard the last part of the conversation when he past by. "Dad was a one night stand?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Honey…it's complicated."

He moved away from her. "Am I a product of a one night stand? I'm the only reason you married dad?"

Olivia just looked at him. "Baby-"

"No mom. Answer me. You being pregnant with me was the only reason you and dad got together?"

"No. I loved your dad. I still do. You know that."

Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. "It makes sense now. You guys got married a month before you had me. I was a mistake."

Olivia instantly shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Baby no. You weren't a mistake."

Adam moved away from her. "I can't blame you though. You married a stranger because of me. Dad was a complete stranger and he would have stayed a stranger if I didn't get in the way."

"Honey you didn't get in the way."

He said nothing and left the house.

Olivia buried her face in her hands. She felt Dominic touch her shoulder from the back. "You ok?" He whispered.

She softly shook her head. "No. Let's drive Alexis to school and go to the doctor." She went to the kitchen.

Dominic said nothing else and just watched her being very numb with what just happened with her oldest. She was trying to keep calm for this pregnancy but was also very mad at herself for Adam.


	7. You're not ready

Dominic and Olivia sat at the doctor's office. Olivia kept looking through magazines not being able to sit still being nervous.

Dominic was nervous but not as much as her. He glanced at her and then at the floor. "You ok?"

"Yes." She answered and grabbed another magazine.

"It's going to be alright." He assured her. He didn't know how all this went. He wasn't a father before.

"I know." She answered and tapped her foot on the floor.

"You look very agitated." He commented.

"I'm not." She answered.

"Olivia Benson." The nurse came out. "We're ready for you."

Olivia got up. Dominic got up also. Olivia glanced over at him. He instantly noticed the look. "Um…I'll stay here I guess." He answered and sat down again.

Olivia looked at him for a second and then shook her head. "No. It's ok. Come with me." She gave William the same courtesy to be part of Adam's life. It was only fair to Dominic to be part of his child's life.

Dominic nodded and followed her down the hall. They went into the room. Dominic sat down and Olivia sat down on the table. Both kept quiet.

Olivia finally looked over at him and spoke up. "I want you to be part of this…if you want."

He instantly nodded. "I do. I'm here." Olivia nodded.

The doctor came in. "Nice seeing you again Olivia."

Olivia smiled and lay down on the table. She went through this already with Adam and Alexis. She lifted her shirt up to show her stomach.

Dominic got up and stood by her side. He gently took her hand as the doctor placed the jelly on her stomach and put the ultrasound machine on her stomach.

Olivia and Dominic both stared at the screen.

The doctor nodded. "Congratulations."

Olivia looked in shock at the screen and then looked over at Dominic. He had the same shocked expression and then slowly met her eyes. He gave her a small kiss as the doctor cleaned off her stomach.

The doctor left the room and left them alone.

Olivia sat up a little and put her shirt down.

Dominic smiled a little. "Still nervous?"

Olivia shrugged a little. "Not really. I'm still in shock but its better now."

Dominic nodded and took her hand. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"I know. Thanks." She held his hand as they walked out. Olivia's phone rang. She picked it up right away seeing it was Adam's school.

Dominic unlocked his car door for her and opened the door. Olivia hung up. "Everything ok?"He questioned.

Olivia didn't get in the car. "Adam didn't show up to school this morning."

"We can go look for him if you want."

Olivia shook her head. "No. I know where he is."

"Ok. I'll drive you."

"No." She shook her head. "I better do this alone." She gave him a kiss and went to get a cab. Dominic said nothing and went into his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got to the cemetery half an hour later. She went through the aisles and found William Donavan. Exactly how she suspected, Adam was there.

She went over and sat down by him. "Hey."

Adam glanced over at her. "School call you?"

"Yeah." She answered and looked at her late husband's tombstone. "I miss him too."

Adam pulled his legs closer to his chest. "I want to move on. I just can't."

Olivia placed her arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer. "I know it's hard to let go. But in the end you have to for yourself. "

Adam nodded. "I know. But I miss him so much."

"Me too baby." She kissed him on the head. "About this morning-"

"Forget it. I'm over that." He cut her off. "I realize you gave up a lot to have me. I'm not mad about that anymore."

Olivia gave him a kiss on the temple. "I gained more then I gave up."

Adam smiled. "Well that was cheesy."

She smirked and playfully nudged him in the shoulder. "Funny."

Adam smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't make me go back to school. I already missed two classes."

"No I won't make you go today. As long as you promise not to ditch school without telling me where you are."

"Clever."

"I'm serious Adam. If you want to ditch school with friends, I want to know where you are and with who. Fair?"

"Yes." He answered. "Deal."

"Deal. And don't make it a regular thing. I know you only got a month left of school but still."

"Deal." He nodded.

Olivia nodded. "And because I was so understanding of your little rebellious act I have to tell you something and I want you to take it maturely." He nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Adam instantly looked up at her. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. "Don't go all rebellious on me now."

He sat there in shock. "I'm not…I just…its Dominic's?"

"Yes."

"He knows?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I want you to give him break on it. I know you know stuff about it because you were well aware of things when I was pregnant with Alexis."

Adam nodded. "So you want me to give him pointers on how to deal with pregnant woman?"

Olivia smirked. "No. I just don't want you to freak him out about it. Deal?"

"But it would be funny." He smiled.

"Adam." She warned.

"Fine I won't." he rolled his eyes and got off the grass. Olivia got up also. Adam looked at the grave again before simply just giving Olivia a hug. "I love you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow weirdly since he never showed affection that much. She hugged him also. "I love you too honey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic sat against the headboard in his bed. He was breathing hard and had his arms spread across the wooden headboard.

Olivia was sitting on top of him and kissing his neck as she moved her naked body against his.

Both came at the same time and shared a small moan. Olivia fell back but kept her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh god. That was amazing." She breathed out as she lay in between his legs.

"Yeah." He caught his breath. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back on top of him.

Olivia let out a small scream from his fastness but smiled down at him. "Hi."

"Hi." He placed his hands on the back of her shoulders and pulled her down to be closer. "You're so hot."

She let out a small laugh and placed small kisses on his lips. "Really? Enjoy it for now but when the baby starts growing; my abs won't be as tight."

"I'll still find you hot." He whispered and threw her down on the bed. He moved on top of her and wrapped the bed sheet around them. He started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm." She breathed out. "Looks like you're ready for round two."

"I am baby." He whispered and went down her chest. "I'm ready for round two and twenty."

Olivia let out small giggles. She took his chin and guided it up to her lips. "I want to talk to you about something first though."

"Oh no. I hate talking. Especially when you're naked in bed." He winked and went under the bed sheet. "You talk. I'll listen." He said under the shit and kept going down her body.

Olivia grinned. "It's kind of important." Her eyes widened feeling what he was doing with his tongue. "Oh god. Really important."

He suddenly popped his head out of the blanket. "I'm sure it is. Speak louder though, I kind of get lost in my own world while I am…listening." He grinned and went under the blanket again.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Oh…um…oh god…you know what? It can wait."

She heard Dominic let out a small laugh.

Olivia bit her lip and closed her eyes as she enjoyed it.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a woman stood there. Olivia let out a shocked scream and covered herself with blanket.

"Oh shit. Sorry." The woman left the room.

Dominic came up from the blanket. "Oh god."

"Who the hell was that?" Olivia questioned.

"No one." He answered and grabbed his boxers from the floor.

"Oh so I'm imagining things?" Olivia questioned angrily. "Who was that Dominic?"

"My roommate." He answered.

"Excuse me? Since when do you have a roommate?" Olivia sat up against the headboard and kept the sheet around her body.

"It's not really a roommate. It's my sister's best friend. She's just staying in my guest bedroom for a while." He answered. "I was going to tell you."

"When? Before or after you sleep with her?" Olivia grabbed her bra from the floor.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled on his boxers. "Look she's going through a hard time with her husband and my sister has no room in her apartment. It's not a big deal. I'm just helping out a friend that's all."

"Right." Olivia nodded and pulled on her panties.

Dominic got off the bed. "C'mon. Look I'll tell her to leave for a while and we can pretend it never happened."

"Well you can pretend it never happened. I'm going home." She got off the bed and pulled on her jeans.

"Olivia." He whined. "C'mon don't be like this."

"Well let's see, a strange woman is living with my boyfriend, he never told me…hmm…yeah I think this is just the right way to react." She nodded a little at him.

He crossed his arms on his chest. "You don't trust me do you?"

"I…I do." She answered softly.

He shook his head and watched her get dressed. "That's crap. If you trusted me you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally yelled.

"Because I knew you would be weird about it!" He yelled back. "She's staying for a couple days. I wasn't planning for her to walk in on us. She's hardly here through the day because she's looking for an apartment of her own." He explained. "C'mon after all this time you don't trust me? That's pathetic Olivia."

"I'm pathetic? You're the one that's not man enough to tell me things because you're scared of how I would react."

"Well obviously I'm man enough to get you pregnant. How are we supposed to have a child together if you can't trust me? Are you going to trust me enough to let me hold our child Olivia?"

"Oh don't start that crap." Olivia shook her head and pulled on her shirt. "And for the record, this pregnancy doesn't give you the right to use it to your advantage when we fight."

"Oh so we are having a fight?"

"Screw you." She grabbed her watch and car keys. "I'm going home."

"Did you walk away like this when you and William fought?"

Olivia turned to look at him viciously. "Don't you dare bring him into this fight."

"Why not? He is such a big part of this thing. Might as well talk about it."

"He has nothing to do with you going behind my back."

"No he doesn't but he has a lot to do with your trust in me." Dominic answered. "You expect me to be him and I'm not."

"I don't expect anything from you."

"Oh so you admit it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I do. I don't see you as father material. A month into a baby waking you up in your sleep and you will bail out." She answered.

He just stared at her. He bit his lip. "Wow. I'm glad I know what you really feel about me now. Sorry for wasting your time."

She shook her head. "You didn't. You're a good boyfriend. You're a good man."

"I just won't be a good father is that right?"

Olivia said nothing and put on her shoes. "That's up to you." She told him and left his room.

Olivia spotted the woman sitting on the couch. She quickly got up. "I didn't mean to cause a problem between you and Dominic. I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head and grabbed her jacket. "Don't worry about it." She left the apartment right away.

Dominic stood in the doorway quietly.

"You ok?"

He glanced over at his friend. "No Claire, I'm really not." He said nothing else, went back to his room and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia sat on the porch swing and just stared at the backyard. She didn't mean to go off on Dominic this afternoon. She just knew he wasn't ready for what was coming up. Even if he tried to be ready he wasn't. She couldn't hold him back.

The back door opened. Adam peeked his head out. "Oh. You're here."

"Yeah." She sat up. "Need anything honey?"

"Oh no. I just woke up to get some water and check on Alexis. Saw you weren't in bed so was just making sure you were around."

She smiled a little at him. "I'll always be around Adam. No matter what."

He came out on the porch only in sweats and a NYPD t-shirt. He sat down by her on the porch. "Well yeah but…"

"But what? I'm always here for you guys. You know that." She put her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah but now you're going to have a baby with Dominic and stuff."

"That doesn't change a thing." She looked down at him. "You know I will care about you and Alexis no matter what. A baby won't change you guys being my kids. You know that."

He nodded a little. "Yeah. I know." Both kept quiet for a bit. "If you want I can get along with Dominic. There is this paintball thing I'm going with some of my friends and their dads. If he wants…he came come along."

Olivia looked down at him. "That's real mature of you."

"Yeah but doesn't mean I won't shoot his ass with a paintball." Adam let out a small laugh.

"Shut up." Olivia rolled her eyes. "And I appreciate you offering but I don't think it will happen."

"Why not?"

"We got in a fight sort of." Olivia answered.

"Oh."Adam nodded. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you ask Fin or Elliot to come with me then? I don't want to be the only one without a dad figure person."

Olivia smiled and kissed his temple. "I'm sure one of them would love to go with you. I'll make sure one of them goes."

Adam laughed a little and got up. "Just make sure they come with me in one piece mom."

Olivia smirked and got up. "Funny." She placed her hand on his shoulder and led him into the house. "Time for bed."

"Oh sure. Call me mature and then tell me to go to bed."

"Need me to tuck you in?" Olivia teased even more.

"Oh mom." He rolled his eyes and went to his room. "Goodnight."

"You too baby." She called back and went to her own room. She got ready for bed and laid down. She stared at the picture of her and William with Adam when he was born. She smiled a little and turned to the other side to fall asleep.


	8. This is personal

Adam pulled on his helmet as they got ready to play a game with paintballs. Fin went with him since Elliot had to go to Dickie's basketball game.

"You played this before?" Fin questioned as he took the gun.

"Yeah. With dad." Adam answered. "Pretty easy. Just shoot the other team."

"I know how to play man; I'm asking if you do." Fin smirked and took the helmet. He pulled it on.

"I know." Adam laughed. "By the way, thanks for coming with me."

"No problem." Fin nodded. "So I heard you're going to be a half brother."

"Yeah." Adam shrugged. "Sucks."

"It'll be cool. You have another brat to boss around." Fin teased with a smirk.

"Mom and Dominic got in a fight. I bet the asshole doesn't want the kid."

"Dom is a pretty cool guy, once you get to know him." Fin shrugged and got his weapon ready.

"He is a pussy." Adam shook his head and quickly ran as the game started.

Fin quickly went behind a tree and looked for the other team to shoot. Someone got him in the chest. "Son of a bitch." He went out of the game and took his helmet off.

Adam got a couple guys until someone shot him straight in the head. He instantly fell to the ground from the force.

"You ok?" Fin yelled over.

"Fine." He yelled back and took the helmet off. "Jesus Christ"

The guy that shot him stood over him. "Opps."

Adam let out a deep breath hating this guy. He was on the soccer team and Adam was on the football team. They disliked each other with a passion. "I know you like heads Calvin but didn't have to shoot me there." Adam got off the ground. "Asshole." He mumbled and started to go out of the game.

"Hey since when is your mom doing a black guy?" Calvin provoked. "I thought your daddy died."

Adam instantly tackled him to the ground. Both of the boys started fighting.

Fin ran over and yanked Calvin off Adam. "Get your ass over there." He pushed him away. He helped Adam up. "You ok?"

"Fine." Adam wiped his bloody nose. "Let's get out of here."

Fin took out his car keys and went into his car. Adam followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia instantly got off the couch when Adam and Fin came into the house. "What happened?" She questioned seeing Adam's lip had a cut.

"Nothing mom." Adam answered.

"He got in a fight with some kid." Fin answered. "Totally justified by the way."

"Sit." Olivia ordered. Fin sat down. "Not you." Adam sat down on the couch. Olivia got some Q-tips, antibacterial cream and bandages. She sat down across Adam and cleaned the cut on his eyebrow. "What happened?"

Adam didn't answer. Olivia looked over at Fin. "I'll tell you later." Fin said quietly not wanting to repeat it in front of Adam.

"I'm not a baby." Adam snapped. "That stupid fag Calvin said something about dad so I tackled him."

Olivia let out a deep breath and put a bandage on his cut. "Go to your room."

Adam rolled his eyes and got up. "Am I grounded?"

"I don't know yet. Just go." She pleaded.

Adam nodded at Fin. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure." Fin nodded. Adam went upstairs to his room. Olivia instantly looked over at Fin with a mean look. "What? They started fighting before I could stop it."

"I put him in your custody for two hours and he comes home with cuts and bruises? Christ Tutuola." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Fin followed. "He isn't a baby liv."

"Well he isn't a man either." She answered angrily.

"You have to let him grow up sooner or later."

"Later. Thank you very much."

"Olivia c'mon, I know you're protective over him but you can't always baby him. That makes it worse. Especially without William around, he doesn't have a father figure around."

"Yes he does. He has almost four of them. You, Elliot, Cragen and sometimes John."

"All I'm saying is, you have to let him grow up on his own a little." Fin shrugged. "See you at work. If you need anything, call."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Fin left the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the couch watching cartoons with Alexis. Adam was sitting by them doing homework.

There was a knock on the door. Adam got up and answered it. Dominic was standing there. "What do you want?"

"Is your mom here?"

"Why?" Adam crossed his arms on his chest. Olivia got up from the couch and went to the door.

Dominic looked over at her. "Can I talk to you?" he glanced at Adam. "In private."

Olivia nodded. "Adam go put your sister to bed."

"Mom-" He objected.

"Go." She ordered and stepped outside of the house and closed the door behind her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened." Dominic answered and sat down on the stairs. "Can we talk?"

Olivia sat down by him. "As long as we don't yell."

"I won't." He smiled a little at her. "How's the baby?"

"Good." Olivia nodded. "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow."

He nodded. "Oh ok." He turned to look at her. "Olivia…I want to be part of this baby's life."

"I know."

"And I know we might not be together anymore but that shouldn't change anything."

"It changes a lot of things Dom." She took his hand. "I already have two children. I don't want to be the type of mom to have her kids from different fathers."

"What do you mean?"

"It might be best if you're not part of the baby's life." She whispered.

He just stared at her. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Dominic it's not personal-"

"You not wanting my own child to know that I am the father is personal Olivia." He defended. "I can't believe you're saying this."

"I'm sorry. You're just not ready for what's to come with a kid."

"Don't tell me what I'm ready or not ready for Olivia." He got off the stairs. "Look…I came here to take responsibility even if you don't want me to. So I'm going to talk to your doctor and have him send me all the bills. I'll pay for everything."

"Dominic you don't have you to do that. I'll be fine."

"No. That's my child in there also. I want to do something if you won't let me raise it. I'll pay for all the medical check-ups and all of that."

She nodded. "That's sweet of you. It really is."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess that's all." He bit his lip. "If you need anything-"

"I know. Thanks." She answered. He waved a little and went back to his car. Olivia sat there for a couple minutes until she got up and went into the house.


End file.
